My Forced Marriage
by JKkick123
Summary: Kim Crawford comes from a rich family. She is 17 years old and is forced to marry Milton Brewer. What happens when Milton's brother Jack comes in the picture? Does Kim fall for Jack instead of Milton?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm typing this on my phone so I don't know how long this will be on your computer. This is the first chapter of my story! I will update everyday at 7pm except on Wednesdays! If I get 5 reviews per chapter I will update more often! So enjoy!**

I, Kim Crawford, am getting married. I don't know who it will be, but my parents are setting me up.

Here's how it started. I come from a high class family who are noticed as a valuable part of our community. We are a very wealthy family and only associate with people of our class. I am 17 years old and attend seaford high school. My plan after high school is to follow in my fathers footsteps and attend Harvard university and go to medical school to become a brain surgeon. There is one small flaw in this plan; my dream is to be a teacher. My parents don't know about my wish and I do not plan on telling them. My parents are very controlling people and have taken over my life.

So back to the marriage arrangement; they want me to marry a high class man that they know will be very successful. They want me to marry for the money. I, on the other hand, want to find love.

I am an only child and get everything I want, but I don't ask for much. My parents are very arrogant and self centered. However, I believe in helping people and giving to others. My personality is very different from my parents and I am very thankful for that.

My parents don't know my true personality. They think I am an arrogant snob like them and praise me for it. They spoil me to no end but I have to pretend I like it.

My parents are very good friends with the Brewer family. The Brewers are also a high class family in seaford. They are forcing me to marry their son. I don't know what he looks like or what his name is. Well the brewers are coming over to my house tomorrow night so I can meet their son that I am forced to marry. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

**Hey y'all! This is the second chapter! I didn't really have time to edit it so I'm sorry for any mistakes! please read and review!**

Today was the day! I was going to meet my future husband. I was nervous, scared, and a little sad. I didn't want an arranged marriage! I want love! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Gulp. I went to open the door.

Right as I opened the door, my eyes instantly locked with two beautiful brown orbs staring deep into my eyes. It was a very handsome boy with luscious brown hair. He looked about 5'7" and he had the two cutest moles on his cheeks. Lets face it, he was hot! Was he the boy I was set up to marry? Eh, I don't really mind!

"Hi I'm Kim." I said with a smile.

"I'm jack!" He returned the smile.

"So I guess your 'the one' right?

Just then his mother walked up behind him.

"Oh no sweetheart! My darling Milton is the one for you!"

She introduced me to a scrawny ginger boy who was quite pale. Appearance wise, he was the complete opposite of jack. Jacks smile dropped, and so did mine. Milton bowed to me.

"It's a pleasure, my darling."

I put on my best fake smile and curtseyed to him.

"Hello I'm Kimberly Crawford. Please, come in." Milton, his mother, and his father walked straight past me. Jack walked by and glanced over at me. He had a bright twinkle in his eye. He was so perfect. What am I saying? I'm marrying his brother, not him!

Our families mingled and made small talk for a few minutes. Niles-our butler- announced that dinner was ready. My father sat at the head of the table with my mother on his left and mr. Brewer on his right. Mrs brewer sat next to mr brewer and Milton sat next to my mother. I sat next to Milton with jack across from me.

Niles brought us our food as soon as we all sat down. I have to admit I wasn't very hungry. I was marrying a guy who's brother I was completely drooling over. Yay me. I looked up only to be looking straight into those familiar brown orbs. I smiled and he smiled back. I started turning a bright shade of pink.

"Don't you think Kimberly?" I heard my mother say. I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Don't you think it would be great if we all went on a picnic tomorrow? You know, so you and Milton could spend some time together?" She said.

I looked over at jack and saw his hand clenched into a fist. He was angry about something. What was it?

"Oh, um yes mother dear." I replied.

She smiled and squealed. She went on about how cute Milton and I would be together. However, my mind kept wandering back to jack. I seriously said three words to the guy! Why was I feeling this way?

About 45 minutes later, we had all finished dinner and niles was starting to clear the table. I snuck out to the front porch, hoping to escape from the torture of inside. I was sitting on the swing thinking about how my life with Milton would be, when suddenly the door opened. I looked up and saw jack. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw him. I smiled and he smiled back.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"Just thinking." I replied. He sat down on the bench across from me.

"Look, I know Milton isn't the most handsome guy. Maybe not even the sweetest; but you should still give him a chance. You don't have much of a choice anyways." Jack said to me.

I sighed,"jack, it's not that I don't like Milton. He seems nice! It's just that I want to marry for love, not money."

Jack nodded.

"So why did they choose Milton to set up with me?" I asked.

Jack sighed," my parents think Milton is their golden child. They spoil him to no end and give me nothing. I'm not even related to either of them."

My eyes got wide as he said that last sentence. I guess he noticed my shocked expression and continued. "My mother was married. She had died soon after I was born. My father was so upset about her death that he went to Las Vegas to clear his mind. While he was there, he got way too drunk. He had met this woman who was also hammered." He looked up at my to see if I was following along. He continued, "they snuck off later that night and got married." They woke up the next morning in the same bed in a hotel room. They had both remembered parts of that night. They vaguely remembered getting married. They stayed together for about 2 months, then my father passed away from cancer. She had full custody of me now. About a month later she had met Milton's dad. They moved in together. I was about 9 months old when he proposed to her. She got pregnant with Milton about a month after that. Neither of them ever payed attention to me. Mostly because I wasn't their kid. I was like a pest. They didn't want me, but I had nowhere else to go. Ever since we were little, Milton got everything he wanted and I hardly got anything. That's why when your parents wanted to set you up, my parents thought Milton was the perfect choice." He finished. I was in shock.

"Jack, I had no idea." I said. He shrugged.

"Well, I hope they chose well. I hope you and Milton will be happy together."

"Jack, the weddings not for another year!" I reminded him.

"Oh well. Kim, I hope we can be great friends." He said with a half hearted smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." I have to admit, the whole friend thing hurt, but we couldn't be anything more! I was destined to marry Milton. Jack and I talked for another hour after that. We laughed and joked around. He was a real great friend to have around. I learned he was a black belt in karate and his dream was to become a lawyer.

"Jack, I'm really glad a met you." I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Me too." He said.

We sat in a comfortable silence for another few minutes. Suddenly the front door flew open.

"Kimberly my darling! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Milton said as he ran to give me a hug.

"She was just showing me around." Jack said.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him. He smiled and winked at me. I felt butterflies again. Milton pulled me into the house and jack followed behind us.

"I found her!" Milton said to the parents.

"Oh Kimberly! We have been waiting for you! This is Kelsey. She just arrived!" my mother said.

"Kelsey is ms. Seldman's daughter. You remember ms. Seldman- your kindergarten teacher- right?" She asked.

"Um kind of." I said and shrugged.

Kelsey had long straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was actually very pretty.

Why dont we all go out on the back porch? Kimberly, Milton is dying to dance with you!" My mother said.

Milton pulled me out on the back porch. Everyone else were lights hanging from the ceiling to make it more romantic. There were plants everywhere and a small pond. There was classical dancing music playing. It was a very romantic place to be; but I wasn't with the person I wanted to be with. Milton took my hand and I my other hand on his shoulder. You could tell he didn't workout by how scrawny and bony his shoulder was. We had a respectable amount of distance between us. I looked around and saw my mother and father dancing and the brewers dancing. I looked over and saw Kelsey taking to jack. I clenched my jaw. She was talking and playing with her hair. He didn't seem interested. Suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with me. I could feel my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Aw, Kimberly, do I make you blush?" Milton said and winked at me. It wasn't a wink like jacks. It was an awkward wink. I'm not sure how to describe it. Jack's was fast and subtle; Milton's was slow and was very distinct.

"Kim?" Milton said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, haha yeah I guess." I lied.

Soon the song ended and we all went inside for dessert. We were having a double chocolate cake with whipped cream. We were sitting in our previous seating arrangement.

"Kimberly this cake is almost as sweet as you." Milton said. I saw jack chuckle.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" said. I faked a smile and took a sip of my iced tea.

After dinner, both families were near the front foot saying their goodbyes. Mr and mrs brewer were walking to the car leaving Milton and jack to finish their goodbyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner mr and mrs Crawford." Jack said politely. He shook my fathers hand and gave my mother a light hug. He come over to me and gave me a hug. It was warm and comforting. My heart was practically beating out of my chest. I think he held on for a little lighter than he should have because Milton cleared his throat. Jack and I quickly pulled away. He held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and he gave mine a light squeeze. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Goodnight Kimberly." He said to me.

"Goodnight jack." I replied. Jack walked to the front door and waited for Milton.

"Goodnight my love." Milton said. He wrapped me in a hug. It wasn't warm like jacks or comfortable in any way. Milton had so small and bony, compared to jack who was muscular and fit. He pulled away and then have me a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye i saw jack tense up.

"Well go ahead Kimberly! Return the favor!" Milton said to me. He meant to give him a kiss on the cheek like he did to me. I gave him a light peck on his cheek. I looked over at jack to see his hands were now clenched in fists. What was he so angry about?

With that, the brewer brothers walked out of my house.


	3. Chapter 3

The picnic

**Hey y'all! I decided to upload this a bit early so you're welcome! Also, it may be a couple days until I update again so I put some extra kick in there for ya! Remember to review! You can make some suggestions if you want too! I'm always looking for great ideas! So read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

I woke up with a big smile on my face. The brewers were coming on a picnic with us and I would get to see Jack again! Wait- I mean Milton. Yeah, I meant Milton. Jack and I are just friends.

I opened my pink curtains and looked outside. The sky was a light baby blue and lacked a single cloud. The sun was out so it was nice and warm. I could tell there was a light breeze by the movement of the leaves on the trees swaying back and forth.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I straightened it and clipped my bangs back with a golden bobby pin, to blend in with my hair. I decided to wear a little more makeup then usual. Not to impress jack or anything, I just- you know, wanted to try something different? I but on a smidgen of eyeliner and made sure to make my eyelashes extra long with mascara. I put on a light layer of foundation and finished it off with same light pink lipstick. Now it's time to pick out my outfit.

I decided to wear a light pink sundress that went 3/4 of the way to me knee. It looked like. Regular sundress in the front, but in the back the two straps crossed and formed a bow. I decided to wear some casual heels with the dress. I looked in the mirror and twirled around.

I walked downstairs to find my mother and father eating in the dining room.

"Hello Kimberly! Excited to see Milton today?" My mother asked.

"Yes, I am very excited, mother." I lied.

Well the brewers will be here any minute, and we'll take the limo to the park, okay?" She told me. I nodded in agreement.

My family took the limo everywhere. They hardly ever drove unless our chauffeur was unavailable.

_Ding_ _dong_.

"I'll get it!" I said eagerly.

My mother chuckled. "Oh no darling, ill get it! You just sit there and look pretty for your man." She said.

My stomach tied in a knot. _Oh_ _yeah_, _Milton_. I thought to myself.

"Hello Milton! Nice to see you again!" I heard my mother say.

I saw Milton and mr and Mrs. Brewer walk in. _Where_ _was_ _Jack_? I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry for the wait Mrs. Crawford. My mother asked me to park the car." Jack said.

I felt butterflies and I smiled. I saw Milton and his parents walk into our dining room, where I was sitting.

"Hello again darling!" Milton said to me.

I gave him a small smile and a quick hug. I greeted Mr. and Mrs. Brewer as they walked in the room. Following behind them, I saw Jack. He locked eyes with me as soon as he walked into the room. He stopped short.

"Kim," he walked up to me. "You look breathtaking." He finished.

I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. He smiled at my response. I bit my lip. Luckily my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, and Milton were all busy admiring my parents ice sculpture sitting on the table. It was an abstract piece created by my parents friend.

"Well I think it's time to go!" My father said.

We all got in the limo. The parents all day together and I sat in between Jack and Milton. The parents were all talking about politics while Milton, Jack, and I sat in comfortable silence. The limo took a sharp turn and I leaned on Jack while his hand went on my thigh. After the turn, we realized the position we were in and we looked at each other. I had to use all of the strength in my body not to kiss him right then and there. I saw Milton look at us and raise an eyebrow and we quickly pulled away from each other. We sat there in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride. When we got to the park for our picnic, our chauffeur-Bertrum-opened the door and we all got out of the limo. We walked to a picnic table and sat down. It was Milton and his parents on one side, and me, my parents, and Jack on the other side. I sat across from Milton and next to Jack this time. It wasnt a very large picnic table, and it was a little squished with four of us sitting on one side. I didn't mind though; I liked being this close to Jack. His body radiated warmth and I felt so secure and protected just sitting next to him. Wait-what am I saying? oh forget it.

For lunch, we had small turkey and cheese sandwiches, salad, cheese and crackers, chocolate chip cookies, and lemonade.

"What a wonderful day it is!" My mother said happily.

"I don't know; it's a little too warm for me out here." Mrs. Brewer said. She just sat there fanning herself with a folded newspaper.

I reached over to grab the last chocolate chip cookie and I felt a hand on mine right as I grabbed it. I looked over and saw that Jack had reached for the same cookie I did at the exact same time as me. I started blushing and I could tell he was too. We both awkwardly pulled away.

"You can have it if you want." Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it's fine. You can have it." I said while awkwardly fidgeting with my hands.

"No no it's the last one. You take it." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said.

Thankfully everyone else was too engulfed in a conversation to notice our little moment. Jack and I decided to start our own little quiet conversation.

"So are you warming up to Milton?" Jack asked.

"Not really. He's nice and all. But-"

"But you want real love." Jack finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Why don't we go somewhere away from all of these snobs?" Jack asked.

"That would be nice, but how are we going to sneak away?" I asked.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Mother, Kimberly needs to use the restroom. I thought I saw one 3/4 miles back there. I don't think she should be walking alone. May I escort her?" He asked politely.

"Nonsense, ill do it!" Milton said standing up.

"No Miltey! You'll ruin those new pair of shoes I bought you! Jack go ahead." Mrs. Brewer said.

Jack and I walked away and were out of sight. We walked in a comfortable silence. As we walked, our hands swung and our fingers accidentally touched. Neither of us pulled away for a few seconds, then we both did.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said while avoiding my gaze.

I looked up at him and saw his face was a light shade of red. I could feel mine was too. We walked in an awkward silence until we reached a lake. The lake was a beautiful blue and was surrounded by thick grassy forests on three sides. On the other side, there was a dock. We walked to the dock and stood there.

"It's beautiful." I said. I thought I heard Jack say something under his breath, but I couldn't understand it.

"Don't fall!" He said while giving me a small push.

"Jack!" I screamed and playfully slapped him. He started laughing.

"I would've killed you if you pushed me in." I said.

"Come on Kim, lets go swimming!" He begged.

"Jack I'm wearing a sundress!" I said to him.

"Yeah, and I'm wearing khakis and a polo shirt." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" He begged. His eyes turned into big brown puppy dog eyes. It was seriously he cutest thing ever. I smirked and pushed him in.

He popped his head out of the water.

"Hey!" He yelled. He climbed back onto the dock.

"you shouldn't of done that Kimberly." He said while smirking.

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his head and threw it onto the dock. I gulped. He had a nice body. His chest and shoulders were firm. He had muscular arms- not too big, but very noticeable. My eyes wandered down to his abs. 'God god this boy is gorgeous!' I thought to myself. I guess he noticed me lost into my thoughts. Suddenly he ran at me and tackled me into the water. We both came up for air.

"Jack!" I yelled.

He looked at me and started laughing. I tried to glare at him but it was no use. The corners of my lips were twitching upward and my smile turned into a giggle which turned into a laugh. Jack and I just sat there laughing at each other. I swam over to him and dunked his head underwater. Luckily it was shallow enough for us to stand. He came up and splashed me. We have a five minute splashing war until we both gave up. We stood there just staring into each others eyes. He swam closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and smiled. He smiled back. He took his finger and wiped my wet hair out of my face and behind my ear. We stood there for a few more seconds. I tilted my head down and sighed.

"Milton." I reminded him. He pulled away and ran a finger through his wet hair. He sighed.

"Come on. Lets get you back to the picnic. Everyone will be wondering what took so long." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

The picnic cont.

**Hey y'all! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! This is kind of like a filler, but I've got some great kick ideas for next chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster you'll get the next chapter! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

Jack and I got out of the lake and tried to ring out our clothes the best we could. Jack grabbed his shirt that was lying on the dock.

We walked in an awkward silence. I opened my mouth to talk a few times, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say! I almost leaned in to kiss the guy and then I brought up Milton! I could tell he seemed hurt by what I did, but I couldn't betray Milton! It was about a 15 minute walk back, so our clothes were starting to dry as we were walking, the hot sun blazing down on us. When we finally got back to the picnic, everyone was still sitting down talking about politics. We started walking toward everybody.

"Kimberly! Where have you been? You should've been back 15 minutes ago!" My mother shouted.

"I'm sorry mom. We were uh- you know, uh..." I tried to think of an excuse.

"We got to the bathroom and Kim needed "feminine products" so we had to walk to the nearest convenient store. I'm sorry for the delay." Jack chimed in.

Jacks mother walked up to Jack, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him behind a tree.

"Sweety you had me worried sick!" Milton said as he ran up to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I replied. He nodded and sat back down.

Everyone at the table started up another conversation about politics, except Jack and his mother- who were still behind the tree. I snuck up to the tree and hid behind it so they couldn't see me eavesdropping.

"When I say walk her to the bathroom you take her to the bathroom and straight back!" His mother yelled.

"I don't need you 15 minutes late for a very important picnic! Milton is marrying Kim and we need them to bond and get along! Ugh, I don't know why I kept you all of these years, you damn disgrace!" She yelled. After that, I heard a hard slapping sound. I cringed.

"I'm sorry mother." I heard jack say in a soft tone.

And with that, she walked away without another word. Jack walked out from behind the tree.

"Jack! Did she just hit you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Kim, can we talk about this later? I don't need this right now." He said to me.

"Jack I think you should-"

"Kim stop!" Jack yelled at me.

"This is none of your business! Just go sit with Milton and leave me alone!" He finished.

I stared at him, bewildered at what he just said to me. I turned around and walked back to the picnic table, fighting back tears.

**Jacks** **Pov**

I didn't mean to make Kim upset. I was so frustrated! When we were in the lake, right when I was about to lean in and kiss her, she brought up Milton! It's obvious I have feelings for Kim! I'm not afraid to admit it to myself. Although I can tell that Kim always seems to be having an internal conflict with herself about Milton. I walked back to the picnic table, not daring to make eye contact with Kim.

"Well it's a beautiful day! Would anyone like to go on a walk?" Mrs. Crawford said.

There were murmurs of "sure" and "okay" from the group-all except Kim and I. After what just happened, I doubt neither of us wanted to go anywhere or do anything.

I had to apologize to Kim. I know I shouldn't have shouted at her. She was just trying to help me. Okay, I'll apologize next chance I get.

**Kim's Pov**

Yay, time to go for a walk. Jack just screamed at me for trying to help him! I don't want to go anywhere with that boy!

We all started walking down the sidewalk. My mother and father were in the front, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer were behind them, Milton and I were third, and Jack was walking in the back by himself.

I felt kind of bad for him. He had to be surrounded by all of these couples. How could he not have a girlfriend? He had such luscious brown hair and those two cute little moles on his cheeks. And lets face it- he had a hot body. Wait- what am I saying? Im supposed to be mad at Jack! Yeah, I'm mad.

We walked all around the park. We saw the beautiful trees, there were cute squirrels roaming around, and we even passed the lake Jack and I had swam in. I smiled to myself remembering how much fun that was.

"Kim why are you smiling?" Milton asked me.

"Oh, um... Well I'm just happy to be here with you." I lied. I shot him my best fake smile and he returned it. He draped his arm around my shoulder. It was not at all comforting. I didn't feel safe and secure. Not like when I was with Jack.

Our parents and Milton all seemed to be enjoying themselves. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake Jack's words from my mind.

_This is none of your business! Just go sit with Milton and leave me alone_!

I couldn't help it that I cared about Jack! I just wanted him to be safe! He should've told someone that his mother abuses him!

About 15 minutes later Burtram pulled up in the limo. Our parents and Milton were discussing something about the stock market while Jack and I were silent. I sat on one side of the limo while Jack sat on the complete opposite.

"Kim, what's wrong darling?" Milton asked me.

i glanced over at Jack and our eyes met. His big brown eyes were full of sorrow. It took all of my strength to look away.

"Nothing. Just a little tired, that's all." I replied. He nodded and joined our parents conversation.

We reached our house and got out of the limo. The Brewers had driven to our house this morning before we carpooled to the picnic, so their car was still there.

"Well goodbye sweetheart." Milton said to me. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me. Not on the cheek like he normally did- but right on the lips. The kiss was terrible. I honesty felt like I was kissing a slimy fish. We both pulled away. He was smiling like an idiot. I gave him my best fake smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's fists clenched and he tensed up.

"Goodbye Milton." I replied.

Then the Brewers left. I never even got a good bye from Jack.

**I decided to put a Jack Pov in there! Ill try switching from Jack to Kim as much as I can, if that's what you guys like! Please please please review! It makes me so happy to read what you guys think!**

**Sorry to end on such a sad note between Jack and Kim:( but I'm already writing next chapter and I think you guys will really enjoy it! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! PLEASE READ THIS. First of all, thank you for reviewing! I did not expect to get that many reviews last chapter so thank you!** **Second of all, a lot of people have been telling me to get Kim and Jack together ASAP, but there's a problem with that. The story is all about Kim's forced marriage to Milton, so Kim and Jack can't get together right away. Also, the sooner they get together, the sooner the story will be over! I promise KICK WILL PREVAIL JUST BE PATIENT. So read and review! **

**Kim Pov**

I laid in my bed that night with my head spinning with thoughts. My mind flashed back to when Jack and I were on the dock.

_We walked in an awkward silence until we reached a lake. The lake was a beautiful blue and was surrounded by thick grassy forests on three sides. On the other side, there was a dock. We walked to the dock and stood there._

_"It's beautiful." I said. I thought I heard Jack say something under his breath, but I couldn't understand it._

What did he mutter under his breath? I thought to myself.

Then it hit me-like a bullet.

_Not as beautiful as you._

I laid there shocked. Does Jack like me? Or did I just hear him wrong? Wait-it doesn't matter anyways. Even if he likes me, I'm still destined to marry Milton. Sure I'm getting married next March and its April now. Maybe my feelings for Jack will be gone by then. Did I just admit I had feelings for Jack? Well of course I do! I practically drool over how cute and sweet and kind and funny he is.

I sighed and buried my head in my pillow.

I looked over at the clock. 12:47am. Wow, have I really been laying in my bed thinking about Jack all night? I buried my face in my pillow again and drifted off into a light sleep.

_Thump thump thump._

I woke up and looked at the clock. 1:29am.

_Thump thump thump._

What was that thumping noise?

It sounded like someone was tapping on the window. Wait-my room is on that second floor! That's not possible. I opened my window and saw...

"Jack?" I whisper yelled, trying not to wake anyone up. He was throwing pebbles up at the window. He climbed up the tree that was right next to my window. He got to the top and I pulled him in.

"Listen Jack." I started. "I'm sorry about the whole lake thing and trying to interfere with you and your mom and-" I was cut off by Jack's hand covering my mouth. He pulled it away and grabbed my hands. Warmth radiated throughout my body and I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"Kim, I'm sorry about getting mad and yelling at you. I'm so sorry." He said. I smiled and he smiled back. My smile dropped as soon as a noticed the red mark covering his left cheek.

"Jack. What's that?" I said pointing to the red mark.

He sighed. "My mom and I got into a fight and things got bad. That's why I'm here so late. I needed to get out of the house."

I felt so bad for Jack. I hated seeing him hurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug; he snaked his arms around my waist. We stood there for a few minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Kim," he whispered into my ear. I felt chills go down my spine. Not a bad kind, but a good kind. The kind that got your heart racing.

"Thank you." He finished.

I just held him tighter. He both pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"Lets go for a walk." He said.

"Mmkay." I agreed.

He helped me out of the window and we climbed down the tree. We tried not to be loud considering it was almost 2:00 in the morning.

We walked to the park in a comfortable silence. The moon was big, bright, and beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as you. _

I blushed, remembering what Jack had said at the lake.

"Wow Kim, I didn't even say anything and I'm making you blush." Jack said cockily.

"Oh shut up." I said and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

We finally reached the lake that we went to on the picnic. We walked towards the dock and saw on object sitting there. A box? No. A bucket? No. We got a little closer and I saw that it was...

"A picnic basket?" I asked Jack.

He smiled. "Yeah. Since we didn't have much fun on the picnic with our parents, I thought we could have one now." He said with a smile.

He opened the picnic basket and took out a blanket. He set it out on the dock. Jack sat down and patted the spot next to him. I smiled and sat down. He got out another blanket and covered ourselves. I started shivering.

"You cold?" He asked me. I nodded while rubbing my arms, trying to keep warm. He took off his hoodie. He was only wearing a t-shirt underneath. He handed me the hoodie.

"Jack you'll freeze!" I said.

"I'd rather keep you warm then keep myself warm." He said and smiled. I felt my cheeks turning bright red.

"Thanks." I said and I just got lost in those two beautiful brown eyes. I put the hoodie on and smelled his cologne.

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He just sat there in a comfortable silence.

I heard him chuckling. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him with confusion on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry I- haha- I- I just can't see you marrying Milton." He said. "He's like a dainty little flower and you're so strong." He finished.

I started laughing, then I sighed. "I can't believe my parents are forcing me too marry him." I said glumly.

"I know. If you're getting married, does that mean you're gonna have kids with him?" He said while chuckling.

I cringed at the thought.

"No. No. No. No. Don't even say that." I said while placing my hands over my ears.

"Haha Kim I'm just kidding." He said while pulling my hands off my ears.

"You better be." I said while glaring at him.

He smiled and I smiled back. I could feel my cheeks getting pink. Luckily, he didn't say anything.

**Jacks Pov**

Kim is so perfect; I love the way her golden hair shines under the bright moonlight. I love the way her cheeks get pink even when I just smile at her. I also love the way she's her normally herself around me, instead of being the snobby rich girl she has to be around her parents.

"Jack?" I heard Kim say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You weren't answering me." She said.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" She asked.

"You." I simply stated.

I saw her cheeks turn a bright red and she snuggled herself into my chest while I put my arm around her. Then, we drifted off to sleep.

**Kim Pov**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Kim! Kim wake up!"

I opened my eyes, only to find Jack leaning over me, shaking my shoulder. I looked around. We were still on the dock, with a blanket wrapped around us.

"Jack. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:00 in the morning! I have to get you back home!" He said.

I jumped up.

"Jack, my dad gets up at 6:30! He's gonna noticed I'm gone!" I said impatiently.

He threw the blankets back into the basket. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of my house.

"Come on!" He said.

We reached my house about 15 minutes later. I climbed up the tree near my window and he followed behind me. I got inside the house and pulled him through the window.

"Thanks for a great night Jack." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your jacket back." I said and went to pull it off. He stopped me.

"No, keep it. It looks good on you." He said and winked. And with that, he hopped out of the window and climbed down the tree. I flopped back onto my bed and dozed off.

**Jack Pov**

Ifinally got home around 6:30. I tried sneaking in the front door only to be stopped by Niles.

"Getting home a little late, don't you think?" Niles asked.

"Sorry I was- uh, well-"

"With Kimberly?" He asked.

"What? Psh no! I was uh, just- just getting some fresh air." I lied.

Niles didn't look convinced. "Mmhmm." He said and rolled his eyes. Then he walked away. I ran my hand through my hair and went to bed.

** That took forever to write! I hope you all are happy! I better get a lot of reviews for this chapter! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come! So please please please review! It makes me so happy! But anyways, I hope you Ll enjoyed it! Stay tuned for chapter 6!** :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I might not be able to update as much because my spring break just started! However, If I get a lot of reviews from you, I promise to update more frequently! So review! And I just want to explain something! So many of you guys want me to get jack and Kim together now, but if I do that then the story won't be as long. I want at least 10-15 chapters! So anyways, enjoy!**

**Kim Pov**

I woke up the next morning with a spring in my step. I just had the most amazing night ever with Jack, and my parents never found out! I walked downstairs to find my mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Hello mother dear." I said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Hello Kimberly." She said sourly.

"Everything alright?" I asked while peeling a banana.

"No. No Kimberly it's not." She replied. Did she know about me sneaking out with Jack?

"Well what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She put her cup of coffee on the table and threw the newspaper down. "Kimberly, I don't like the way you've been treating Milton. You've been ignoring him a lot lately." She said angrily.

Was I ignoring Milton? Well, I was spending a lot more time with Jack, but I wouldn't say I was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry mother. I've just been so busy lately. I have a lot on my plate and-"

"I don't want your excuses." She cut me off.

"What I want is for you to start treating Milton with a little more respect. You are marrying him next March which is about..." She counted with her fingers. "11 months away." She finished.

"Mom, did you ever think I didn't want to marry Milton?" I asked her.

She gasped. "You bite your tongue! Milton is perfect! He is rich and can support you when you're married!" She yelled.

"But mother-"

"Not another word. You are to marry Milton next March." She said.

I nodded and stormed upstairs to room. Frustrated with my mother, I flopped on my bed and drifted back to sleep.

"Kim?" I heard my mother say as she knocked on the door.

"Kim sweetie wake up." She said while lightly shaking my shoulder. That reminded me of when Jack woke me up when we were on the dock. I smiled to myself, remembering the memory. Then I remembered the talk my mother and I had about Milton, and I was upset again.

"What mother?" I finally said, tiredly.

"Sweetie I invited Milton's family over. He'll be here in an hour." My mother said.

I looked at the clock. 11:02am.

"Should I wear a sundress?" I asked my mother.

"No, you don't need to dress up. I invited him over so you two could bond some more. Maybe take a walk, watch some movies? Whatever you want to do!" She said.

"Fine." I said shortly.

"Kim, remember our talk from earlier." My mother reminded me.

"Don't worry mom, I won't ignore Milton." I said glumly.

"Good." She said and walked out.

I decided to get up and start getting ready. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and searched through my closet for a shirt. I threw on a white tank top and a pink cardigan. I walked into the bathroom to straighten my hair. For the finishing touch, I added mascara and lip gloss.

It was 11:30 by the time I was ready, so I decided to make some pancakes. I sat down at the table and ate, waiting for the Brewers' arrival.

_Ding dong_.

"I'll get it mother!" I said while putting my dirty dish in the sink.

I walked to the door and fixed my hair quickly. I opened it to find Jack and Milton standing there.

"Hello Milton, hello Jack." I said.

Milton gave me a hug, then pulled away to give me a kiss on the lips. I will never get used to that. It is the most disgusting thing ever, kissing that boy.

We pulled away and Milton was smiling like a idiot. I forced myself to smile back. I glanced behind Milton to see Jack standing there, stiff and still. I felt so bad kissing Milton in front of Jack. Even though Jack and I weren't officially an item, I know he cared about me and I cared about him too.

"Come on sweetie." Milton said to me. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. That reminded me of when Jack was sitting on the dock and patted the spot next to _him_. I smiled at the memory. Milton must have thought I was smiling at him because he smiled back. The whole time Jack was stiff. He sat on the couch adjacent to ours. I walked over to Milton and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I was not enjoying this. At all.

Just then, my mother walked into the room. She glanced over at me and Milton.

"You two are so cute!" She said happily.

"Milton dear, where are your parents?" She asked.

"Oh they couldn't make it. They had an important meeting to go to." He explained.

"Well that's too bad." She said and walked out.

"So Kimberly, want to watch a movie?" Milton asked me.

"Sure!" I said as happily as I could. But the truth is, I wasn't happy. I wanted to be snuggled up close to Jack with his arms around me; not Milton's.

I got up off the couch and walked to the TV. I rummaged through the piles of movies we had. Hairspray? No. The Hunger Games? No. The Notebook! I opened the case and grabbed the disk. I put the disk in the DVD player and pressed play.

"I'll go make some popcorn." I said and walked into the kitchen.

**Jacks Pov**

I watched Kim walk to the kitchen to get some popcorn. She was perfect; she had the most beautiful golden hair and she had such big sparkly brown eyes that I always seemed to get lost in. Even her personality was amazing; she wasn't conceited and she never bragged like most rich girls. She was the definition of perfect.

**"**Jack?" I heard Milton say, snapping me out of my thoughts.**  
**

"Huh?" I replied.

"You just zoned out. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No I'm fine. I'm gonna see what's taking Kim so long." I said and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Kim standing near the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. I took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak over and scare her. I tiptoed over to her. Her back was facing me. I snaked my arms around her waist and yelled.

"Boo!" I yelled. She jumped and turned around.

"Jack! You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled.

"That was the plan." I said and smirked. "So are you having fun with Milton?" I asked.

She sighed. "I guess. He's really sweet. I just don't like him like that." She said sadly and looked down.

I lifted her chin up so her eyes locked with mine. I grabbed her by her waist. Our faces were inches apart.

"You deserve better Kim." I told her. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

She smiled. By now, our foreheads were touching. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. I could feel my face getting red. I looked at her lips, then back up to her eyes, indicating I wanted the same thing she did. We both started leaning in, our lips were centimeters apart.

_Beep! Beep! Beep_! The microwave went off. We both jumped and pulled away from each other. She quickly took the popcorn out of the microwave. There was an awkward silence between us. She poured the popcorn into a bowl and we walked back into the living room, not saying a word.

**Kim Pov**

I can't believe Jack and I almost kissed. The stupid microwave just _had_ to go off! I walked back to the couch and sat with Milton. We watched the movie for a while, then the famous argument scene with Allie and Noah came on.

Noah: "You're bored Allie. You're bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

Jack looked over at me and our eyes met as Noah said those words. I _was _bored. I was bored with Milton and even Jack could see that. I looked back at the TV to watch the movie.

Noah: "It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you."

I looked over at Jack and our eyes met again.

Noah: "I want all of you forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Picture your life 30 years from now. 40 years from now. What's it look like? If its with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't take the easy way out."

My eyes were still locked with Jack's.

Allie: "What easy way? There is no easy way. No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt."

Noah: "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do _you _want? What do you _want?"_

Allie: "It's not that simple."

Noah: "What... Do... You... Want? What do you want?"

Allie: "I have to go now."

I looked away from Jack and back at the TV. What do I want? I want to be with Jack, not Milton. But that's never going to happen.

The movie ended and I got off the couch to turn the TV off. Milton and Jack's chauffeur was outside waiting for them. I was at the door saying goodbye to both of them.

"Goodbye Milton." I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the front door.

"Goodbye Jack." I said. He pulled me into a hug and held me close. I felt so safe and secure with him. We both pulled away. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Goodbye Kim." He said and walked out the front door.

**That took forever to write! Please review! I put a lot of work into this chapter! I don't own any of the movies in this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy. But remember, the more you review, the faster and better the chapters come! Well stay tuned for chapter 7 and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ill just get right on with the story! Hope you all like this chapter!**

About a month passed and it was May. The cool spring weather was replaced by the warm summer. The sun was always shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was the middle of May and things were normal. I was still engaged to Milton, and I still hung out with Jack. Jack and I haven't had much alone time lately. It seemed I was always busy with little wedding details. I wasn't looking forward to my spring wedding. I didn't want to marry Milton, but he didn't know that. I don't know what will happen to Jack and I when I get married. I know Jack and I aren't a couple. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet. But I'm pretty sure he does like me. I mean, you wouldn't almost kiss someone in a lake, then when you're making popcorn if you didn't like that person.

Nor would you set up a picnic in the middle of the night where you almost had your first kiss. I liked Jack too. Does he know that?

I sighed to myself, thinking about my complicated life. I was laying in my bed. It was very late at night; about 1:00am. I was too stressed out to sleep. So I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to get some alone time. I hopped out of bed and changed into more comfortable clothes. I put on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I know it was summer and I would be hot in a jacket, but I didn't care. I put my hair up in a ponytail and snuck out of my window and climbed down the tree; the same way Jack and I had snuck out a few months ago. I landed safely on the ground and started walking.

I wanted to go to my special place; the place I had always felt comfortable and relaxed. I wanted to go to the lake where Jack and I always seemed to be. It felt nice being there. I've been going the lake a lot lately to get some piece and quiet.

I was walking downtown; it was the quickest way to the park. There were very few places open. Just some clubs and bars. I was walking by Lenny's Pub and Grill. I could hear the loud music and the slurred speech of some drunken men. There was a strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. All in all it wasn't a very attractive atmosphere. I was walking by and I heard a couple of whistles and "hey baby!" from some men who looked about 20. I tried to ignore it, then I heard them yelling again.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Come here." A tall muscular one with brown hair said.

I just kept walking. A blonde with a scratchy beard joined him.

"Come back here and hang out with us!" He yelled.

I just kept walking. I heard footsteps coming towards me. It couldn't be the two drunk guys, could it? I turned around at the blonde one grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a wall.

"Help!" I screamed.

He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet! We just want to have some fun." He said. I tried to scream for help again, but he punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

**Jacks Pov**

I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed thinking about Kim's wedding. Would she really go through with it? I know she didn't love Milton. I sighed and looked at the clock. 1:00am. I decided to clear my head and go to the lake where Kim and I hung out. I grabbed my guitar and songbook (nobody knew i could play guitar) and snuck out. I had to walk downtown to get to the lake. I was passing some of the town's most popular bars. There was a thick scent of cigarette smoke in the air. I was about to walk past Lenny's Pub and Grill when I heard a girl scream.

I ran towards the cry for help and noticed there was a blonde girl pinned to the wall by some blonde drunk. I ran toward the helpless girl. I got closer and saw it was... Oh no.

"Kim!" I yelled.

She looked over at me with fear in her big brown eyes. I set my guitar and songbook down. I ran towards the blonde and punched him right in the face. I knocked him to the ground and his big brown haired buddy charged at me. He punched me right in the stomach but I shook it off. I punched him in the jaw and he fell. I ran over to Kim.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked concerned. She was now sitting on the ground crying.

"He hurt me." She said quietly while sobbing.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." I said. I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We just sat there holding each other. She finally pulled away.

"What are you doing out this late?" She asked me.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk to the lake." I explained. "What about you?"

"Same." She said and smiled.

I smiled back and stood up. I held out my hand and she took it. I pulled her up to her feet and we just stood there.

"So... Lake?" She finally asked.

"Yeah. Oh, hold on!" I said and ran to where I set my guitar and songbook down. I grabbed them and walked back to Kim.

"You play guitar?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I simply said and we started walking to the lake.

We finally reached the lake. I checked my phone and it was about 1:30am. Kim and I sat on the dock where we usually sat. I looked around; everything looked so peaceful. It was quiet except for the faint chirping of crickets. The lake looked like glass; there wasn't a single ripple in the water. A cool summer breeze gently shook the leaves on the tall trees. The bright full moon's light shone on the still lake. I looked over at Kim. Her beautiful blonde hair blew in the breeze. She must've sensed I was looking at her because she looked over at me and our eyes met.

"Jack." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said softly, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Play me a song." She said and smiled.

I grabbed my guitar and opened my songbook. I played some notes and sang.

"Desperate for changing

starving for truth.

I'm closer to where I started

chasing after you.

Im falling even more in love with you.

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move.

I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you.

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you.

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you"

**Kim Pov**

Jack just played me the most amazing song. He had the most beautiful voice. I can still hear his words ringing in my head. _I'm falling even more in love with you. _Should I kiss him? I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. We just gazed into each others eyes. He scooted closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. He took his hand and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks burning. He smiled at my blush. His hand cupped my cheek and I smiled. He started leaning in. Closer... Closer... Closer... Our lips were centimeters apart; millimeters apart. His lips were just about to touch mine.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Jack'sphone started to ring. We both pulled away, displeased with what happened. Jack answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. Who could be calling him at 1:30 in the morning? I could hear screaming on to other end.

"Mom- mom I'm sorry! I just went out for a walk! I'll be home soon! I'm on my way!" He said. I heard some more screaming and then he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Kim. That was my mom. She found out a snuck out and I have to get home right away." he said and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you home. After what happened earlier, there's no way I'm letting you walk by yourself." He explained. We ran back to my house as fast as we could.

"Thank you so much for tonight Jack. I'm so thankful you were there tonight." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I'll always be there for you Kim." He whispered in my ear. We both pulled away.

"Goodnight Kim." He said and ran off.

**Well there's chapter 7! Hope everyone liked it! Please review! It gives me motivation to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me for not updating sooner! I've had some writers block! I know exactly how I'm going to end my story, it's just hard to come up with what's gonna happen until then. Anyways, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy!**

**Kim Pov**

I woke up at 12:30 the next day. I was exhausted from what had happened last night. Sneaking out, getting attacked, and almost kissing Jack again sure wasn't the way I was planning last night. It was Sunday morning so my parents would be home from work.

I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a droopy eyed, ratty haired girl staring back at me. Yikes. I ran my hands under some refreshing cool water and splashed my face. I dried my face with a towel then brushed out my hair. I put my hair in a neat ponytail and ran downstairs.

My mother and father were sitting at the dining room table eating what looked like baloney and cheese sandwiches. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well you're up late." My father said.

"I'm sorry father. I couldn't sleep last night." I explained.

"Excited about the wedding?" My mother asked and smiled.

I forced myself to smile back. "Yes mother, I am very excited."

She squealed like a little girl and I just rolled my eyes.

"Pancakes or a sandwich, Miss Kimberly?" The butler interrupted.

"Pancakes please." I said. Then I turned back to my mother and fathers conversation.

"So when are we going wedding dress shopping?" I asked my mother.

"Oh my goodness I forgot about that! And here I was, expecting you to just show up in one for the wedding!" She laughed at herself. "We can go today if you would like." She finished.

I had to admit I was kind of excited to go wedding dress shopping. It would be fun picking out that one perfect dress that I would be wearing while everyone stared at me walking down the aisle. Was I excited about the wedding? No. Was I excited about the dress? Absolutely.

"Kim?" My mother asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh- yes mother I would love to go shopping today." I replied.

She squealed again. "You could invite some friends to help you pick out your dress." She suggested.

"I think I'll just bring Jack." I replied.

My mother looked at me suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I um-well, I uh- I thought since he knows Milton so well, he would know what kind of dress Milton would think looks best on me." I said. Nice save.

"Then why don't you just bring Milton with you to pick out the dress?" My father asked.

My mother gasped. "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" She practically yelled. My father put his hands up in defeat.

"I'll call Jack's parents and see if its okay. You go get ready. We're leaving in an hour." My mother said to me.

I nodded and ran upstairs. I decided to wear nice blue jeans, a red cardigan over a white tank top, a necklace, and my sparkly silver Jack Rogers. I decided to straighten my hair, then I put on a little more makeup then usual, finishing it off with some lipgloss. The whole process took about 45 minutes, which meant we would be leaving in 15 minutes. I went downstairs and found my mother sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Oh- Kimberly! Jack will be here soon." My mother said. I nodded in response. I decided to take a seat on the couch next to my mother and wait for Jack's arrival. For the next 20 minutes or so we watched the news and had some small talk. I was so excited about hanging out with Jack that I had butterflies in my stomach and I was starting to get nervous.

_Knock knock knock_

_"_I'll get it." I said to my mother. I got up and opened the door. I saw a cute brown haired boy standing there with- with a huge red mark on his face?

"Jack? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Hello Kimberly." he said, completely ignoring my question. My mother was still concentrating on the TV.

I lowered my voice so my mother couldn't hear me. "Jack, what happened to you? Why is there a huge red mark on your face?" I asked.

He sighed. "Let's just say my mother wasn't too happy when she found out I snuck out last night." He explained.

"Your mother did this to you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." He said quietly and looked down at his feet.

My mom walked up to us.

"Well, time to go!" My mother said while walking out the front door. She was obviously ignoring his affliction. My mother didn't really care about Jack; all she cared about was making Milton and his parents happy. Jack was just a pest that was always hanging around. We walked out of the house and I closed and locked the front door.

It was about a 10 minute drive. I was sitting in the limo with my mom on my left and Jack on my right. I loved being near Jack. Just the thought of him made me smile. I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me. We smiled at each other. I could feel my cheeks getting red. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I could feel my cheeks getting really hot. Luckily, my mother was too fixated on her iPad to even notice. We finally reached the mall and Jack let go of my hand. We got out of the limo and started walking to the nearest bridal shop.

We reached a cute little boutique full of wedding and bridesmaids dresses. I looked around for almost 10 minutes and couldn't find anything satisfactory. My mother kept trying to help me pick something out, but she didn't have very good taste and I rejected all of her suggestions. Jack tried to help me but whenever he came over to help I kept getting sad about having to marry Milton. I was basically looking for a dress by myself. I was looking through a rack when something caught my eye; it was a gorgeous strapless wedding dress. I grabbed it and admired its beauty.

"Mother! I found one!" I said happily. Jack and my mother came over and looked at it.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" My mother said and squealed.

The sales lady came over to us. "Did you find a dress that you like?" She asked.

"Yes she did!" My mother exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Great! Why don't we get you into a dressing room?" She said. She led the way to an aisle in the back filled with stalls. There was a mirror on the outside of every stall door, a mirror in the stall, and a big full length mirror on the back wall. I got into one of the stalls and slipped my wedding dress on. I admired it and how it looked on me. _Perfect_.

I walked out of the stall and saw Jack standing there with his mouth wide open.

**Jack Pov**

Oh. My. God. Kim looked absolutely stunning. Her wedding dress looked perfect on her.

"Jack?" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You weren't answering me! I said, how does it look?" She asked.

"Oh. Sorry. It looks- it looks beautiful." I said. I could see her cheeks starting to turn red and I chuckled.

Her mom looked over and squealed. "Kimberly! You look stunning!" She exclaimed. "You'll look so beautiful walking down that aisle!"

My stomach clenched. It killed me to know that Kim was getting married; and to my own brother!

"This wedding will be amazing! We'll get a full orchestra, doves, and flowers! Lots and lots of flowers!" Her mother exclaimed.

I saw Kim smile but I could tell it wasn't genuine. I couldn't believe Kim was getting married. I wanted to be with her. She should know that! I had to do something. I have to stop the wedding. But how?

**Sorry for any errors! I wanted to get this chapter to you guys asap! Well, please please please review! Lets try and hit 100! If that happens I will love all of you so much! Okay, well stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am SO happy! This story has over 100 reviews! To thank you, I put a little treat in this chapter ;) Hope you all like it!**

**Kim Pov**

We got back to my house after a successful day of wedding dress shopping. Jack came home with us and his chauffeur was on his way to pick him up. We were all silently sitting on the couch watching a conservative news network. This is nice. The three of us sitting together, spending some time with one another; it was great. Maybe I could tell my mother how I feel about Jack and she wouldn't care; maybe she would be supportive.

Jack stood up from the couch. "Mrs. Crawford, where is your bathroom?" He asked.

"Just walk down the hallway. It's the last door on the right." She told him.

"Thank you. Excuse me." He said politely.

He walked down the hallway. I kept my attention on the TV.

"Oh my god." I heard her say under her breath as she sighed.

I turned my attention to my mother. "Everything okay?" I asked her.

"I just can't stand that Jack boy." She said annoyed.

I was hurt. She didn't like Jack? What was wrong with him? He was perfect! Well, I guess I won't be telling her how I feel about him anytime soon.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked, trying to mask the hurt I was feeling.

"He's just so... dirty? I don't know. His hair is too shaggy," I_ thought it was cute. _"He's always wearing those raggedy plaid shirts," _I thought they looked good on him._ "and he's just a slob compared to other boys his age." _I thought he was very polite._

"He's nothing compared to Milton. Milton is charming and sensitive. Unlike Jack, Milton keeps his hair cut and clean, he wears those nice sweater vests, and he acts of high class." She finished. I was hurt by these words. She's practically trashing the boy I really like and care about.

"Maybe you just haven't gotten to know him very well. I'm sure if-"

"And what's with that big red mark on his face? Did he get in a fight with his hooligan friends?" She rambled on.

**Jack Pov**

I walked out of the bathroom and started walking down the hall. I was just about to turn the corner into the living room when I heard Kim's mom. I stopped when I heard her words.

"Jack is just a raggedy boy compared to your darling Milton. Hopefully once you're married you two can move away and we'll never have to see that sorry excuse for a boy ever again."

Did she really think of me like that? I thought she enjoyed having me around! She let me help Kim pick out her wedding dress for God's sake! I felt hurt. The mother of the girl I really liked and cared about didn't want me around at all. I guess I can't really do anything about the wedding now. It won't help if I admit my feelings to Kim; in fact, it will probably make it worse.

"Well, you'll just have to put up with him for a few more months, mother." Kim said. I could tell she was upset by the hurt in her voice. I peeked around the corner and saw Kim's mother get up and walk into a room I presumed was her bedroom. Kim opened the sliding glass door and walked onto the back porch. I decided to come out of my hideout. I walked into the living room and decided to see what Kim was doing on the back porch.

I opened the door quietly, not to disturb her. I noticed she was sitting on a two seater wooden porch swing. Her mind seemed preoccupied; she was just staring in the direction of the water. The Crawford's lived on a bayou, so they had a gorgeous view of the water. I walked over to her and quietly sat down.

"Kim?" I said to her quietly. "Is everything alright?"

She looked at me. She didn't have that same sparkle she always had in her eye; there was no sparkle, just sadness.

"What? Oh, yeah. Everything's peachy." She said unconvincingly. And she looked back to the water.

It was so quiet and peaceful outside. It was a very warm summer day, but a nice breeze kept us cool. It was very sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day.

"Kim." I said to her. She didn't say anything. "Kim look at me." She still didn't move; not a muscle. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards mine. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she gazed into mine.

"Kim I heard what your mom said about me." I told her. She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. She just hasn't gotten the chance to get to know you. She's so concerned about me and Milton. She's wrong; about everything." She finished.

I gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Kim, I don't care about what your mother thinks of me. Do I want her to like me? Of course I do! I only care about what _you_ think of me." I told her.

"But Jack I-" I cut her off. I did something I never thought I would ever have the chance- or guts- to do.

I kissed Kim Crawford. It sweet and gentle- everything I had ever imagined and more. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We pulled away. We were silent. Her cheeks were turning a bright red and I could tell mine were too. She looked down shyly. I grabbed her chin and tilted it up, making her eyes lock on mine.

"I wish I'd done that a long time ago." I confessed.

She smiled. "Better late than never." She replied. That made me chuckle.

I ran my hand through my hair. "So, where does this put us?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what to do." She said. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She put her head down, covering her face.

We stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company.

**Kim Pov**

I. Just. Kissed. Jack. Anderson. I felt like I could do anything. I was ecstatic. I had never felt this happy before. On the other hand, there was this guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach reminding me of Milton.

I picked my head back up and returned to my normal sitting position. Jack caressed my cheek and played with a strand of my hair. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I knew what I had to do.

"Jack I think that we should-"

"There you two are!" I heard my mother say. Jack and I quickly let go of each others hands. She walked over to us.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

I tried to think of an excuse. "Oh- mother, we were just discussing some small wedding details. What kind of music Milton likes, what kind of flowers he prefers... Stuff like that." I lied through my teeth. I gave her a reassuring smile.

My mother narrowed her eyes at me. I don't think she likes the idea of me spending time with Jack.

"Well, Jack your ride is here." She said. He got up off the swing and started walking inside. He stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me.

"Goodbye Kim." He said and smiled.

I smiled back. "Goodbye Jack."

Jack walked inside, my mother following close behind him. I sat there by myself, thinking about what had just happened. I was falling for Jack Brewer; and I was falling fast and hard.

**I hope you guys liked that! I know it was kind of short, and you guys will probably kill me for ending it like that, but I worked hard on that chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! By the end of the story, I want at least 150! Sound good? I just love seeing what you guys think! Well stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! So many people read last chapter and reviewed! I got around 25 reviews for one chapter! So thank you! Well I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! (Ps. Sorry about the little mistake I made in the last chapter. It was a typo. If you didn't catch it, oh well).**

**Kim Pov**

After Jack left, I ran upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let out a loud scream. Luckily my mother didn't hear my muffled scream or she would've freaked. I was so confused. I had never been this stressed out in my entire life. I just kept replaying mine and Jack's kiss from earlier. My stomach was filled with butterflies but it was also in a knot. There way no way I could be with Jack if I was going to marry Milton. I couldn't tell my mother that I wanted to be with Jack because she hates him. My head was spinning and my heart was racing; my palms were sweating and my body was shaking. Words could not describe how much I was freaking out. I looked at the clock 3:30pm. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I just wanted this day to be over.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I heard the house phone ringing from my room.

"Mom!" I yelled, hoping she would answer the phone. "MOM!" I yelled again. No answer. Now the constant ringing was getting on my nerves. I jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said, very annoyed.

"Kimberly! It's your mother!" She said.

"Mom? Where'd you go?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"I decided to grab some drinks with Milton's mother." She explained.

"Okay so why are you calling me?" I asked, still confounded.

"Well, Mrs. Brewer and I thought it would be a great idea if you and Milton spent some time together tonight. Maybe at a fancy restaurant?" She asked.

I thought about it. I hadn't spent much time with Milton lately. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out with him. Did I want to? Absolutely not. However, I had to get used the fact that we would be married someday.

I sighed, but quietly so my mother wouldn't hear. "Yes mother, I would love to go out with Milton tonight." I lied.

"Great! Be ready by 6:30. Milton will pick you up then." She said.

"Great." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Goodbye Kimberly! Kiss kiss!" She said and hung up the phone.

I set the phone down. Just another thing to add to my stress- a date with Milton. I ran back upstairs and went to my room, slamming the door shut. I guess I had time to take a nap before my date with Milton. I sighed. I got under my covers and snuggled with my pillows and blanket in my cozy bed. I was only laying there for about a minute before I drifted off into a tranquil sleep.

**Jack Pov**

I got home from Kim's and went immediately to my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do and I did it best right before a nap. I laid in my bed thinking about mine and Kim's relationship. Would she cancel the wedding? Would she go through with it? Will she ever tell her mother how she feels about me? These were just a few of the many questions that were swirling around in my head. I thought about Kim. She had a beautiful personality and a smile that could light up a room. Then I thought back to earlier- our kiss. One of the best moments I have ever experienced.

_I really like Kim Crawford. _I thought to myself.

_Kim Crawford likes me._

_I kissed Kim Crawford._

_Kim Crawford kissed me._

These few thoughts brought butterflies to my stomach. I laid in my bed smiling like an idiot.

Knock knock knock.

I looked up to see Milton standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked him.

"Jack I need a favor." He said.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

He seemed reluctant to ask, but eventually spoke. "Mother set up a dinner for Kim and I this evening." He started.

I already didn't like where this was going. My brother was going out with the girl of my dreams.

"The thing is, I'm afraid I'll get really nervous or something and embarrass myself. The closer this wedding gets, the more apprehensive I become. So I was just wondering if you would come with me." He asked pleadingly.

I was confused. Why would he want me on his date with Kim?

"Not alone, of course." He added. "Maybe Kelsey could be your date. Remember Kelsey? It seemed like you two really hit it off when you met." He finished.

I remember Kelsey. The night we met she wouldn't leave me alone. She wouldn't stop flirting with me either. She was annoying and I didn't like her at all. I had to admit she was pretty, but not as beautiful as Kim.

I thought it over. Well, if I went on the date I would get to see Kim. However, she would be with Milton. If I got her alone we could talk about the kiss, but Kelsey would probably be right by my side the entire night. Oh well, it's worth a shot.

I sighed. "Sure Milton, I'll go." I told him.

He smiled and ran up to me to give me a hug. "Thank you Jack! I'll go call Kelsey!"

I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. What did I just get myself into?

**Kim Pov**

It was about 5:45 when I woke up from my nap. I had to leave in 45 minutes. I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick 5 minute shower and washed my face. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. It was a fancy restaurant, so I needed a fancy dress. I searched through my entire selection of clothes until I found the perfect dress. It was a pink dress with an over the shoulder strap. Kind of plain, but very pretty. I through the dress on my bed and ran back to the bathroom. I decided to curl my hair which took about 15 minutes. I put on mascara, concealer, a little bit of eyeliner, and some lip gloss. By now it was about 6:15. I grabbed the dress off my bed and slipped it on. I put on my heels and added diamond earrings as the finishing touch. I looked in the mirror satisfied.

I ran downstairs and waited for Milton's arrival. I sat on the couch and watched some TV to pass the time.

_Knock knock knock._

Igot off the couch and answered the door. I opened it and saw a cute brown eyed boy looked back at me.

"Jack?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, a long haired brunette girl ran up from behind.

"Hi Kim! Remember me? Kelsey!" She said. I remembered her from one of my parents' previous get togethers. She had a squeaky voice that I couldn't stand.

Milton ran up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if you're a little surprised Kim. I thought a double date would be fun." Milton said.

A double date? As in, Jack is on a date with that squeaky voiced Kelsey? I clenched my fists. I looked over at Jack and he looked back at me. It was pretty obvious he wasn't happy about the situation either.

I put on my best fake smile. "Of course a double date would be fun!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

We walked out of the house and got in the limo. I sat in between Jack and Milton and Kelsey was on the other side of Jack. Milton tried starting up a few conversations, but we sat in an awkward silence for most of the ride.

We finally got to the restaurant. We got out of the limo and walked to the entrance. It was a nice restaurant; the room was dimly lit and there were candles at every table. The hostess led us to a table outside. There were about 10 white tables out there. These tables also had candles on them. It was on a porch. There was a dance floor towards the left, surrounded by lights and flowers. There was soft music playing. She led us to a table next to the dance floor. Milton pulled my chair out for me and I sat down; Jack did the same for Kelsey. I clenched my fists again. I know Jack was just trying to be a gentleman, but I wish he was being a gentleman to me. At least I had Milton.

"So Kim, excited for the big day?" Kelsey asked me.

I saw Jack tense up at the mention of the wedding. I looked at Milton and flashed him a fake smile. "Sure am." I lied. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I didn't feel the same warmth I had when Jack held my hand.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" She squealed. "Aren't they Jacky?" She asked Jack.

Did she just call him Jacky? Okay, this girl needs to go.

He looked over and locked eyes with me. "They sure are." He said. I could tell he was trying to sound happy, but he clearly wasn't.

Just then the waitress came over with four menus.

"Hi! I'm Sara and I'll be your waitress for this evening." She said. She got us our drinks then took out orders and left.

The four of us had some small talk and talked about the wedding. Jack seemed to be getting annoyed with every mention of the wedding and I was too. Our dinner came and we sat in silence as we ate. I wasn't up for talking. I didn't want to be here. Wait-let me rephrase that- I wanted to be here, but with Jack- not Milton. We finally finished eating, we payed the bill, and we just sat there.

A slow song started to play. Milton turned to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

I quickly glanced at Jack. He didn't look happy. I couldn't refuse a dance with Milton. that would be suspicious. I just sighed and tried to hide the betrayal I was feeling towards Jack.

"Of course Milton." I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the dance floor together.

**Jack Pov**

I watched Kim and Milton walk to the dance floor together. Kelsey and I sat there in an awkward silence.

"Wanna dance?" She asked me in her high, squeaky voice.

I was reluctant to, but I agreed.

We walked to the dance floor. Maybe now Kim will see what it feels like when the person you really like is with someone else. Kelsey put her hand on my shoulder and I put mine on her waist. She grabbed my free hand and we started swaying back and forth. Kelsey started babbling on about all of the dresses she tried on until she found the perfect one for tonight. I was getting annoyed so I looked over and saw Kim and Milton dancing. I got a knot in my stomach. I saw Kim look up and she locked eyes with me.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Kelsey, I'll be right back." I said. I pulled away from Kelsey and started walking towards Milton and Kim. I tapped Milton on the shoulder.

"Hey, Milton. Kelsey won't stop talking and it's really annoying me. I don't think I can take another minute of it. Could we please swap? I take Kim and you take Kelsey...?" I pleaded.

Milton seemed reluctant and sighed. "Look Jack, Kim and I are having a wonderful time. I don't think-"

"Milton, just do Jack this favor." Kim said. "I'll be fine with Jack." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay." He said. He gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to Kelsey.

"So Kim, would you like to dance?" I asked her and smiled.

She smiled back. "Of course."

She put her hand on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. I placed my free hand on her waist. She put her head on my chest. We swayed back and forth, moving in perfect harmony. I heard her humming to the song. _She's so cute_. I thought to myself. I started humming with her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_but I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

Kim picked her head up from my chest and gazed into my eyes. We danced the rest of the song, just staring into each others eyes. I forgot we were even at a restaurant. It felt like Kim and I were the only two people in the world. The song ended and we stood there, just standing still. We finally joined the real world again and let go of each other. Milton walked over to us.

"Guys the limos here." Milton said.

"Okay." I said, still in a trance from my dance with Kim.

We walked to the limo in silence. The drive home was also quiet. We were all exhausted. The four of us stood on Kim's front porch.

"Goodbye my love." Milton said to Kim. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. The knot in my stomach returned. Milton walked to our limo and got in.

"Bye Jacky!" Kelsey said to me. Then she did something I never thought she would. She kissed me. On the lips. I didn't feel the same warmth I experienced with Kim. She walked to her car that was parked in the driveway. Kim stood there shocked.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." I confessed.

She still stood there shocked. "So are you two... like a couple now?" She asked.

I was surprised by her question. "What? No way!" I said.

"Well it sure seems like it." Kim said angrily,

"Kim, I swear, I have no feelings for her." I said.

Kim sighed. "Okay." She didn't seemed convinced. "Well, goodnight Jack." She said and walked inside, shutting the door harshly.

**Thats chapter 10! Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't feel like editing it. Please review! Stay tunes for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! I met my goal of 150 reviews so lets try to make it 200! Sound good? Enjoy!**

**Jack Pov**

After I got home from dinner, I threw myself onto my bed and sighed.I felt so bad for Kim. I didn't kiss Kelsey, Kelsey kissed me! I didn't want to, nor did I enjoy it. Well, I guess now she gets to see how it feels for me every time she kisses Milton. Kim's mad at me now. What am I supposed to do? I have to make this right. I have to apologize to Kim and get her back.

_Knock knock knock._

I looked up to see Milton standing at my door.

"What do you want Milton?" I said rather harshly.

"Jack, what's wrong? Didn't you have fun tonight?" He asked wholeheartedly. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

I sighed. I had to tell him how I felt about Kim. "Milton I-"

"I mean I saw that lip action between you and Kelsey." He said and nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah but I don't like her like that. I like someone else." I confessed. I was really going to do this. I was going to reveal mine and Kim's relationship.

Milton seemed surprised."Who do you like?" He asked excitedly.

I took a deep breath. "Milton I like-"

"What are you doing up?" I heard my evil "mother" say.

"Sorry mother, we were just talking." Milton said nicely.

"Oh that's okay Milton. Just go wash up and head to bed." She said sweetly. Milton nodded and ran out of the room.

She turned to me. "I thought I said be in bed by 11:00. It's quarter past 11:00." She said harshly.

"I'm sorry mother. I was just-"

She slapped me across the face. "I don't want your excuses. Go to bed." She said rudely and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

**Kim Pov**

After dinner, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Was Jack in a relationship with her now? I thought he liked me! I looked at the clock. 11:00pm. I got out of bed and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. I put my hair up in a bun then ran to the bathroom to wash my makeup off. Then I ran back to bed and snuggled in my bed. Jack and Kelsey's kiss kept replaying in my mind; I tried to push the thought away but I couldn't. I had to know where Jack and I stood. I finally shook the thoughts out of my head and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. It was almost 11:30 when I got out of bed. I walked over to my window and peeked through the curtains.

It was a rainy day. There was a thick layer of clouds blocking the sun and puddles of water were forming in the streets. The rain was coming down hard. It was the perfect weather to match my mood.

I ran downstairs and noticed that my parents weren't home. I noticed a piece of paper by the stove and picked it up. It was from my mother.

_Kim,_

_Sorry for leaving you home alone. Your father is at work and I ran out to meet with the wedding planner. Aren't you excited? Don't worry, it'll be perfect! When I get home you must tell me how the dinner with Milton went! _

_XOXO - mother_

Oh yeah, the wedding. The thing that is causing so many problems in my life. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I decided to make myself breakfast. I wasn't very hungry; I was usually never hungry when I was upset, so I just grabbed a donut and poured myself a cup of coffee. I decided to eat on my front porch and enjoy the gloomy weather.

I sat on the wooden porch swing and set my coffee and donut down on the table next to it. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rain.

Pitter patter pitter patter.

"Kim!"

_That doesn't sound like rain. _I thought to myself.

I noticed a strange figure running towards my house. The object was hard to make out through the heavy rain. I got up off the swing and walked into the rain, hoping to get a better look.

My clothes were already getting soaked and my hair was sticking to my face. My makeup wasn't smearing because I had washed it off the night before. The obscure figure was getting closer but it was still hard to make out. I walked down my driveway and into the street. Not many cars were out because of the heavy rain. The figure ran towards me and that's when I noticed...

it was Jack.

"Kim!" He yelled out again.

"Jack?" I said, making sure my observation was correct.

He finally reached me. The rain was still coming down heavy. We were both soaked.

I was extremely confused. "Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make things right." He replied, panting from his long run.

"Well why didn't you get a ride or drive over here?" I questioned.

"Kim, I couldn't have someone drive me over here without getting suspicious about us." He said. He reached forward and grabbed my hand. I yanked it away.

"Jack, there is no 'us' anymore. You're with Kelsey now." I practically yelled at him. The rain was still coming down hard. I turned around and started walking back to my house.

Jack grabbed my arm and spun me around, making me face him again. "Well now you know how it feels when I see you kiss Milton. It _kills_ me; knowing he can kiss you and I can't." He softened his tone. "Kim, Kelsey kissed me. I didn't enjoy it; not one bit. Not like when I'm kissing you." He explained.

"Jack, you've kissed me once." I reminded him.

"Yes. And it was the most incredible moment of my life." He said.

I started feeling butterflies and I could feel my face getting red. I had to be strong. I had to let go of my feelings for Jack and accept the fact I was going to marry Milton. I could feel tears starting to build up and a few slipped down my cheeks.

I tilted my head down and looked at my feet. "Jack- I can't do this anymore." I could feel more tears slipping away.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Be with you. I'm getting married in less than a year. I'm marrying your brother! My mother hates you! It won't work out! Just face the fact that we can never be together! My mother wants me to marry Milton. I have to." I explained, a few more tears slipping away.

Jack looked angry. "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do _you_ want?" He asked.

His words reminded me of_ The Notebook_. The scene where Allie and Noah were fighting. That day when Jack and I almost kissed. All of these memories started flooding into my mind. The first night we met, the picnic, the lake, the night we snuck out, watching movies, shopping, our first kiss, the dinner, Jack and Kelsey's kiss, and now our argument. I needed Jack.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

I ran up to him and flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. Warmth radiated through my body, just like the last time we kissed. I pulled away.

"You." I said. "I want _you."_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss. This is where I belonged- with Jack. I needed him and he needed me.

He pulled away. "You belong with me." He whispered into my ear. I chills down my spine. The good kind.

I looked into his big brown eyes and he stared back into mine. It was still pouring outside, but I didn't care. I was with Jack and that was all that mattered.

I smiled at his comment and he smiled back. He pulled me into a hug. Despite the dampness of his clothes, I still felt warm. I felt safe and protected.

He pulled away again. This time, he wasn't smiling. His face was serious. "Kim." He started.

"Yeah?" I asked, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Kim. I want you to know that I lo-"

_BOOM!_

I jumped and screamed.

Jack started laughing. "Kim, it's just thunder!" He laughed.

I laughed at how ridiculous I must've looked.

"Come on. Lets go inside and dry off. No ones home." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the house in complete bliss.

**There's chapter 11! Sorry if its a little cheesy and cliche. I was listening to a sappy love song as I wrote this so I kinda got inspired. I think this chapter deserves a lot of reviews because I worked so hard on it! And if you have any ideas for the story (nothing to do with the ending or plot, but cute filler ideas) just let me know! So review and stay tuned for chapter 12! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating! I have been so busy lately and I didn't have time! I may not be able to update tomorrow either. I guess it'll depend on the amount of reviews I get. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (Ps. This chapter continues from last chapter).**

**_Previously_: **

_He pulled away again. This time, he wasn't smiling. His face was serious. "Kim." He started._

_"Yeah?" I asked, anxious to hear what he had to say._

_"Kim. I want you to know that I lo-"_

_BOOM!_

_I jumped and screamed._

_Jack started laughing. "Kim, it's just thunder!" He laughed._

_I laughed at how ridiculous I must've looked._

_"Come on. Lets go inside and dry off. No ones home." I said._

_He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the house in complete bliss._

**Kim Pov **

Jack and I walked into the house, dripping wet. I ran to the laundry room and grabbed two clean towels. When I got back, I realized Jack was gone.

"Jack?" I called while searching the house for him.

I checked the kitchen, all of the bedrooms and bathrooms, and the dining room. I was just about to turn a corner when-

"BOO!" Jack yelled as he jumped out from behind a wall.

I screamed so loud you would probably be able to hear it in China.

I hated when people scared me.

"Jack!" I said while hitting him on the arm. "You know I hate when people scare me!" I said while giving him another hit.

By now he was laughing- at my scream and my overreaction. I started laughing along with him.

"I'm sorry Kimberly." He said.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." I said sourly.

"Aw come on Kim, I'm just kidding." He said while wrapping me in a hug from behind. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I slipped away from his grip. "No, now you've upset me. You scared me then called me by the name I hate. I don't think I can forgive you." I teased.

I turned around and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him.

"Please?" He said softly while giving me the cutest puppy dog face ever.

I tried to keep my act going but it was no use. His puppy dog face was just too cute to stay mad at.

"Fine." I said.

He smiled and I involuntary smiled back. Curse his cuteness.

"You're so cute Kimberly." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry- Kim." He said.

"Better. Now take your stupid towel." I said and threw the towel at him. He caught it.

"So bitter, Kim." He joked.

"Shut up." I said and we laughed together.

This is the way I liked things. Jack and I laughing and joking around without a care in the world. I always had to act of high class in front of Milton, but with Jack I could be my goofy self.

We hung out for hours that day. We talked and laughed and tried to get out kinds off of the wedding.

"Kim I'm bored." He wined as he plopped down on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at him and stood in front of him. "So I'm boring?" I teased.

"Of course not." He said sweetly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the couch next to him. I snuggled closer to him and leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat there peacefully for a few minutes.

He grabbed my hand and we entwined our fingers. He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I heard him sigh. "Jack, is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He seemed reluctant to speak at first, but then he finally spoke. "It's- it's nothing, really."

I turned around to face him. "Jack, if something's wrong you should tell me." I told him.

He seemed reluctant to speak but eventually did. "Kim, are you still planning on marrying Milton?" He asked.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to talk about this. I hated the idea of marrying Milton, but I hated the idea of my parents being devastated for not marrying Milton.

"I- I don't know." I confessed. I looked up and stated and into his gorgeous brown eyes.

He sighed. "Well if you do marry Milton, what will happen to us?" He asked glumly while grabbing my hand an holding it.

My head was spinning. I didn't know the answers to any of his questions. I don't know what I'm planning on doing. My mind wants me to marry Milton but my heart wants me to be with Jack.

"I don't know, Jack." I confessed.

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded understandably.

"I was just thinking of taking it one day at a time. Maybe if we told our parents about us they wouldn't really mind." I said.

He chuckled a bit. "Do you really think so?" He asked, knowing they wouldn't be okay with the idea.

I smiled a bit. "No." I admitted. "I guess that's not the best idea.

"We can't be together if I marry Milton, but my parents would be furious if I backed out of the wedding." I said.

"What's so bad about them being mad? They'll get over it." He said with irritation in his voice.

"Jack, my parents are spending more money than you can imagine on this wedding. Practically everyone in the entire town is invited. They've already spent thousands of dollars. I can't have them waste all of their time and money like that." I said.

Again, he nodded understandably.

"I guess we'll just take it a day a a time." He said.

I nodded and snuggled back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me."

"Your hair smells like strawberries." Jack said.

I felt my cheeks starting to turn red. I laughed. "You're so weird Jack. But thank you."

He gave me a kiss on the head. We laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company and I started to feel drowsy. I made myself more comfortable and snuggled closer to Jack. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Jack Pov**

We laid there for a few minutes and I realized Kim had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful- and beautiful.

I started playing with her hair. It smelled so good. I ran my fingers through her hair and I saw her smile in her sleep.

_She's so cute_. I thought to myself.

I laid there for a few minutes and eventually started feeling drowsy. I pulled Kim closer to me. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Kim Pov**

I woke up to someone banging on the front door. They were shaking the doorknob and knocking repeatedly.

Kimberly!" I heard my mother say. "Open the door! I forgot my key and I'm locked out"

I panicked. I was currently laying next to Jack while my mother banged on the front door.

"Just a second!" I yelled back at her.

"Jack." I whispered as a shook him repeatedly.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Jack, my mother is at the front door! We need to hide you!" I explained.

I pulled him off the couch and led him to the coat closet.

"Just stay in here until I can get her to leave the room. Then I'll sneak you out." I said.

I quickly pushed him in the closet and shut the door. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Its about time!" My mother said irritably.

"Sorry mother." I said. "So how was the meeting with the wedding planner?" I asked.

"Oh it was great! We talked about-"

"Hold on mom. Why don't you get some tea and we'll sit down and talk." I said.

"Okay!" She said and walked into the kitchen.

I ran to the coat closet and opened it.

"Come on Jack, you have to leave!" I said as I grabbed him. He had a scared expression on his face and pointed behind me.

My mother.

"I just came in here to ask you where the teapot set was." she told me. "Jack, I didn't know you were here."

I was dead. How in the world could I get myself out of this?

"Jack came over because um- you see- I was bored and-"

"Kim texted me and said she was home alone and she was bored. Milton was out with our parents today, so I decided to come hang out with her." Jack interrupted.

My mother shot daggers at Jack. "Very well." She said. "Kimberly, go get the tea pot set. I'll show Jack out." She said.

I gulped and ran to the kitchen.

**Jack Pov**

I watched Kim as she ran to the kitchen. Her mother just stood there and stated at me, not saying a word.

She finally spoke. "You know Jack, I don't like the idea of you playing with Kim's emotions. Her wedding day is set and she is getting married. I see the way you look at her and I don't like it one bit." she said.

We stood there in an awkward silence until she spoke again. "Jack, I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore."

My stomach dropped. What? Not see Kim? Never! I need to see her- I love her!

Wait-did I just say I love Kim?

That's right! I love Kim Crawford! I'd never have the guts to tell her though. How do I know if she loves me back?

Kim's mother just stared at me. I was angry. She couldn't make me stay away from Kim! My blood felt like it was boiling.

"She doesn't love him!" I blurted out.

Her glare at me intensified.

"It's time for you to go Jack." She said as she opened the front door.

I walked out of the Crawford house, furious.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, I didn't have time to edit. So review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I've had some crazy writers block so this chapter is sort of a filler. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Kim Pov**

It's been two weeks since I've seen Jack. It was now the beginning of June. I'd be getting married to Milton in 8 months. I haven't seen Jack since the day my mother caught him at my house. I don't know what my mother said to him because I was in the kitchen, but I knew it wasn't good. All I know is I wasn't allowed to see him anymore.

I know two weeks doesn't seem like a long time, but two weeks without seeing or talking to Jack felt like an eternity. I kept expecting a phone call or for him to just show up at my house one night,throwing pebbles at my window and sneaking out with him, but that never happened.

My mother would rarely let me out of the house. Whenever Milton's family came over for dinner, Jack was never with them. They always seemed to have an excuse like "Jacks sick" or "Jacks grounded". Whenever I went to Milton's, Jack wasn't there either. My mother took my phone away just in case I tried to text or call him.

I don't get why my mother doesn't like Jack; he never even did anything wrong! He was always polite and caring, and be always said "please" and "thank you." Did my mother see him as a threat? If I kept hanging out with Jack, was she afraid I would back out of the wedding?

These were definitely the longest two weeks of my life. I missed Jack terribly. I missed his luscious brown hair, his big brown eyes, and the way his smile just seemed to light up a room.

**Jack Pov**

I missed Kim. I haven't seen her in two weeks! Two weeks is way too long!

I can't believe her mother doesn't like me. I never did anything to her! It's not fair! Mrs. Crawford is just mad that Kim doesn't want to marry Milton! Why is she so obsessed with he stupid wedding anyways?

Ugh, I missed Kim. I can't take spending another day without her!

I was laying on my bed watching TV. I looked at the clock. 12:23am. I guess now would be the perfect opportunity to see Kim. What if my mother found out? She would literally kill me. My mother was against me seeing Kim, too.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. I tiptoed to the family room quietly. All of the lights were off and everyone was sleeping. I ran back to my room and closed the door behind me. I quickly opened the window and climbed out, landing on the ground hard.

It was a warm summer night. The full moon and stars lit up the night sky. There was a soft breeze that kept the temperature nice and cool. I snuck away and ran towards Kim's house.

There weren't many cars on the road and very few stores were open. There was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere.

I finally made it to Kim's house. I checked my phone. 12:58am. I hope shes up. Who am I kidding? It's 1 in the morning. She's probably asleep.

**Kim Pov**

I laid in my bed and tried to fall asleep. It was one in the morning and I still wasn't asleep. My room was hot even with the air conditioning on. I changed out of my yoga pants and into soffee shorts, then I changed out of my t-shirt and into a light tank top. _Much better_. I walked to my bathroom and threw my hair up in a bun. I turned on my sink and splashed my face and neck with some cold water.

I hated the hot summer. It's always way too hot for my liking. I decided to open my window and let some fresh air in. I opened my window and noticed something. Right below my window, there was someone there. I tried to make out the strange figure. It was a person. Was it a robber? The mysterious person started to climb up the tree by my window. He didn't look up, so he didn't see me. He was just focused on the branches. As the person got closer, I noticed his familiar brown hair.

"Jack?" I said as he reached the top of the tree.

The familiar boy looked up and locked eyes with me. "Kim." He said and smiled.

I smiled back at him and helped him climb through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, confused.

"I missed you and our parents wouldn't let us see each other. This was the only way I could talk to you." He explained.

"Aw, Jack." I said. I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I missed this feeling. I missed feeling safe and secure in Jack's arms. We both pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"Jack." I said.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Will we be able to see each other once I'm married to Milton?" I asked.

He pulled me into another hug and stroked my hair. "Shhhh. Kim don't think about that." He whispered in my ear.

I got those same chills down my spine that I always got from Jack- the good kind.

We pulled away again. "I missed you Jack." I said.

"I missed you too Kim." He replied.

I laughed. "Jack, we sound like one of those cheesy movie couples."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean it was only two weeks." He said.

"Two very long, boring weeks." I added.

He chuckled again and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and gentle. I missed kissing Jack. I got that warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true.

We both pulled away. I looked down shyly. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "Let's go somewhere." He whispered.

"Where?" I questioned.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the window. He climbed out and jumped to the tree. He helped me onto a branch. We climbed down and eventually made it to the bottom.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my hand. We started walking, him leading me to who knows where.

**I know it's kind of short but I really wanted to post a chapter today! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! By the way, I might not be able to update tomorrow :( We'll see! Maybe if I get enough reviews Ill update... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**__Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I seriously had such bad writers block while writing this. This chapter is really mostly a heart to heart between Jack and Kim. Hope you like it! **

**_Previously_**

_He chuckled again and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and gentle. I missed kissing Jack. I got that warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true._

_We both pulled away. I looked down shyly. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "Let's go somewhere." He whispered._

_"Where?" I questioned._

_He grabbed my hand and led me to the window. He climbed out and jumped to the tree. He helped me onto a branch. We climbed down and eventually made it to the bottom._

_"Come on." He said and grabbed my hand. We started walking, him leading me to who knows where._

**Kim Pov**

Jack and I snuck out of my house and climbed down the tree. He threw his arm over my shoulder and we walked off into the night.

We walked out of my neighborhood and towards downtown. Bad memories were flooding through my mind. I immediately tensed as we walked passed some bars. Many of them were empty, but I was still a little scared. Jack's grip around me tightened.

"Don't worry, we're just passing through." He whispered in my ear.

We walked by Lenny's Pub and Grill- the same place where those drunk men attacked me. I tensed up again. I noticed the same men that attacked me were outside of the bar. They started walking over and yelling some things at us. I saw Jack look at them and they immediately stopped. I guess they recognized him from that one night.

"Wow, those guys are really scared of you." I said and laughed a little.

"That's what happens when you beat the shit out of them." He said cockily.

I relaxed and we finally passed all of the bars. We were near the quieter part of town with all of the little shops and boutiques.

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

We walked for a few more minutes and finally reached a cemetery. He opened the gate for me and we walked in.

"Jack, I don't like this." I said.

"Scared, Kim?" He said and laughed.

"Uhh, yeah!" I replied.

He laughed again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down a path. We finally stopped when we reached a tombstone. Jack let go of my hand and walked up to the tombstone. He sat down next to it and just stared at the old thing.

Why would Jack take me here? I thought to myself. Then it hit me.

It was his dad.

My mind flashed back to the first night I met Jack. We sat outside my house and he told me about his early life and his father. Jack's mother died soon after he was born and his father died of cancer. I was shocked.

I saw Jack tense and he brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I come here whenever I have a problem." He started. "I didn't really know my dad real well, but I just know he was a good guy." He said. He looked up and his eyes met mine. He seemed to relax a bit. I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Jack. Why did you bring me here?" I asked, concerned.

He sighed. He seemed to be fighting back tears. "I have no family. Well, no real family. My parents are abusive and they're never there for me." He said. "I've never had a family. I knew my dad for hardly even a year. I knew my mother for even less." He said.

My heart was broken. Seeing Jack like this made me want to cry. I couldn't stand seeing Jack upset. I could feel my own eyes starting to water. I gave Jack's hand another reassuring squeeze.

He spoke again. "Everyone I've ever known has left me or disappointed me. My parents died and my current guardians are never there." He took a short pause.

"And worst of all, my brother is marrying the love of my life." He finished.

I saw a few tears escape from his eyes and he just stared at the tombstone. I was the love of his life?

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I could feel a few tears starting to slip down my cheeks as well.

It's hard to believe that earlier we were kissing and hugging and now we were sitting here in an uncomfortable silence.

"Jack. Where is all of this coming from? You seemed fine earlier." I said.

"I don't know. It's hard to keep these things bottled up." He said. "I guess I'm just telling you this because you're the first person I've been able to trust in a while. You're the first person I've been able to talk to. You're the first person I've been able to love." He finished.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I love you too Jack." I said and smiled.

He pulled me into a kiss. It was nice and sweet, just like it always was.

A few minutes later we pulled away. Jack seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"Are you okay, Jack?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and gave me a reassuring smile.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. We sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"Why is your decision so hard? I mean about the marriage- why is it taking you so long to decide?" He asked.

I thought about it. I liked being with Jack- not Milton. I liked spending time with Jack- not Milton. I love Jack- not Milton.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I guess I just don't want to hurt anybody. If I choose to marry Milton, I'll let you down. If I choose to be with you, I let both of our families down. The easy choice would be to pick Milton, but even that would be difficult for me to do." I explained.

Jack nodded understandably. Why did he always bring up that stupid marriage?

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad we snuck out tonight. I missed spending time with you." He finally said.

I smiled and nodded. "Me too."

He leaned back and lald on his back in the grass. He pulled we down with him and I laid next to him. I looked over and he looked back at me. He just stared into my eyes, not saying a word. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"You're so beautiful Kim." He said quietly.

I blushed at his comment and scooted closer to him. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. This is what love felt like. I was laying here with Jack, in our own little world. I tried to keep the wedding off of my mind; it would just stress me out. All I needed was Jack, because

I love Jack Brewer.

**Why do I keep writing such cheesy chapters? I have no idea.. I guess I've seen one too many Nicholas Spark movies. Anyways... Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! By the way, my new goal is to hit 300 reviews... Help me achieve that goal people! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I have had a super busy week! I made this chapter a little longer than usual to say sorry! And this chapter may seem like a filler at first, but it's not- I promise. This chapter was designed to include important info about Milton. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**No Ones Pov**

Soon the warm summer air began to turn into chilly fall weather. The hats and sunglasses were switched with sweaters and scarves, and bicycles turned into sleds. Instead of the sun, there was snow. There were light flurries; it hardly snowed harder than that in late November where this story takes place.

Jack's and Kim's lives went on normally. Kim was still engaged to Milton and Jack was still hit and ignored by his "parents". The wedding day was getting closer and closer, but Kim still didn't know what she would do- marry Milton or stay with Jack- in fear that she would hurt somebody.

Jack and Kim's love life didn't change much either. They still weren't allowed to see one another, but did anyway- secretly of course. Jack snuck over to Kim's house every night around midnight and they would return home around 1:00am or 1:30am. They still went to the lake, which was their favorite place to go. When they felt a little upset, they would take a trip to the graveyard and visit Jack's father. They had to cut through downtown most of the time, but those drunken bar attackers never touched Jack in Kim, probably in fear that Jack may hurt them again.

Jack and Kim were still madly in love with each other and were still falling even harder. However, nobody knew their secret.

Kim's mother gave Kim her phone back and started letting her out of the house more. She must've thought that Jack and Kim had stopped seeing each other... Ha. Her mother had actually seemed more cheerful lately. She was obviously excited about the wedding.

Now that you're all caught up, lets begin this chapter.

**Kim Pov**

I awoke earlier than usual this morning, so I decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. I hopped out of my bed and felt the chilly air around me. I quickly ran to the bathroom and turned my shower on hot. I stayed in the shower for a good 15 minutes, taking in as much of the warm water as I could, for I would soon have to get out and walk back into the freezer that is my room.

It was late November, and it was a very cold day. This fall had been colder than usual, which meant there would probably be an unbearably freezing winter. I hated the cold. I hated the heat. My favorite season was spring; when the temperate wasn't too cold or too hot and you could comfortably walk around in jeans and a t-shirt or shorts and a tank top.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I quickly changed into sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

I realized I had taken a decent amount of time getting ready, and I rushed downstairs, just making it on time for breakfast.

"Hello Kimberly." My mother said.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup a coffee in her hand. My father was sitting next to her, wearing his reading glasses as he read the newspaper. Breakfast was already laid out on the table. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, milk, and orange juice. I grabbed a plate, filled it up, and took a seat next to my father.

"Kimberly, Milton's family is coming over tonight for dinner at 6." My mother told me. "And Kim, I would like to apologize to you about the way I have been treating Jack lately. I guess I was just a little paranoid about the wedding. I thought he would try to talk you out of it. But here we are, preparing for your wedding which will be in 4 months! So exciting!" She squealed.

"Well, he is also invited to the dinner tonight. I think it will be good for our families to bond as much as possible before the wedding." My mother replied.

My father just sat there reading his newspaper. He didn't really care about any of the wedding details. He was like most fathers- upset about losing his little girl.

Yay, another boring dinner with the Brewers. Don't get me wrong, I think Milton and Jack are great, but their obsessive parents are the ones that make my skin crawl. Milton was awesome, but he's more of the friend type to me. He's obviously loyal and trustworthy, but I can't picture marrying him. Jack was even better; he made me feel like the happiest girl in the world. Their parents are just psychotic people.

I finished most of my eggs and bacon so I excused myself from the table and went upstairs. I walked into my room when suddenly-

"BOO!" An intruder yelled as they jumped out from behind a wall. It was Jack.

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I tried to recover from my mini heart attack.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you before the dinner. Tonight we should probably keep our distance so your mom doesn't get all suspicious." He explained.

"Okay, but Jack you can't be in here! What if my parents walk in?" I asked.

He laughed. "I don't care. I just wanted to spend a little time with you, Kim."

He smiled his perfect smile and I couldn't help but return it.

I locked my door just in case my parents walked in. For the next few hours, Jack and I just talked, laughed, and just enjoyed each others company.

Before I knew it, it was 1:00 and Jack had to go home. He walked over to the window and turned around to face me.

"Goodbye Kim. See you tonight." He said and winked. Then he hopped out of my room and climbed down the tree.

I blushed. It's amazing how this boy made me feel.

For the next few hours, I sat around my house, bored out of my mind. When the clock struck 5pm, that's when I decided to start getting ready for dinner.

I knew it wouldn't be a fancy dinner. The more dinners and gatherings we had with the Brewers, the more casual they started to become. I slipped on a pair of nice blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I finished the outfit off by adding black boots and a red scarf. I decided to straighten my hair. After about 15 minutes, my hair was nice and straight. I didn't put on as much makeup as I usually did for these dinners, because I started to feel more comfortable around the Brewers without it.

By the time I finished getting ready, it was 6:02. They would be here any minute. I ran downstairs and waited for their arrival. When the doorbell finally rang, I opened the door and greeted the Brewer family.

"Hello Milton." I said nicely as he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello Kimberly." He said. That's weird. He usually calls me darling or sweetheart- never Kimberly. I shrugged it off and joined the rest of our family at the dinner table.

Throughout dinner, Milton seemed distant. He didn't make eye contact with me once and never spoke a word to me. Something was definitely wrong. Was he worried about the wedding? I tried to shake it off and pay attention to dinner.

**Milton Pov**

Should I tell Kim what happened? I don't want to upset her. I made a commitment to her and I have to go through with it!

_Earlier that day.._.

_I walked into the coffee shop and it was packed! It was pretty cold outside so I decided to get some hot coffee to warm me up. After I ordered, I tried looking for a seat. It seemed like every seat in the building was taken! Then I spotted one. It was right next to a girl. I couldnt see her face because her head was down as she read her book. I walked over and sat down. He looked up from her book and smiled at me, which I politely returned._

_"I'm Julie." She said._

_"Milton." I replied._

_We both stayed there for hours. We just talked and laughed and had a great time. She talked about her family, her friends, and how she was planning on going to Hardvard University. I was impressed. I also talked about my friends and family, but I left Kim and the wedding out of it. _

_Before I knew it, it was 3 o'clock._

_"I should go." I said._

_"Aw, okay." She replied._

_"It was really nice meeting you Julie! We should do this again sometime." I said._

_I could tell she was blushing a little bit and she smiled. "Okay!"_

_I walked out of the coffee shop and started driving home. For some reason, I couldn't get Julie out of my mind. I tried thinking about other things and tried to focus on something else, but my mind kept wandering back to her. I think I might have feelings for her. But what about the wedding? I can't just leave Kim! I know if she were in my position, she would go through with the wedding, so I should too._

Present- Dinner at the Crawford's

**Kim Pov**

Milton was definitely acting different. Was he fretting nervous about the wedding? I know I was. How was I supposed to get in front of hundreds of people and marry someone that I don't love? I shook the thought off.

After dinner, we were all gathered around our fireplace. All four parents sat on the long couch, while I sat inbetween Jack and Milton on the smaller couch. I sat kind of close to Jack, but far enough so people wouldn't suspect anything. I was sad that I didn't talk or sit near him all night; we didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Even sitting near Jack him made me happy.

The dinner went well; as far as I knew, nobody thought anything was going on between Jack and I, our families were getting along, and I think I did a good job pretending I wanted to marry Milton.

I excused myself and walked into the kitchen. I poured a small glass of sweet tea. opened the refrigerator door and put the tea back inside. I shut the door and turned around, but I ran into something hard. I looked up and locked eyes with my cute big brown eyed boy. It was Jack. He snaked his arms around my waist. I immediatly wrapped mind around his neck.

"Why hello there Kimberly." He said and smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Jack, aren't you afraid someone's gonna see us?"

"No." He said carelessly, his smile still plastered on his face. "You look beautiful Kim."

I blushed a light shade of red. As a thank you, I kissed him. I always fell in love with him all over again when I kissed him. Our kisses were always so soft and sweet; they were wonderful.

We both pulled away, now both of our faces were pink. He pulled me into a warm hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I was sad I didn't get to spend time with you all night." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I replied.

We both pulled away.

"We should probably head back to the living room before people get all suspicious." I said.

"You go first. I'll be in a couple of minutes. I just don't want anyone to assubaa anything if we walk in together." He said.

I nodded and walked back into the living room. As of now, there were three things I was sure about:

1. I would be getting married in 4 months.

2. Something was going on with Milton, but I wasn't sure what it was.

3. I was crazy about Jack Brewer, and I could not be more madly in love with him.

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! And I have a few ideas about upcoming chapters.**

**1) The next chapter will be a normal chapter(full of drama), then ill have a two-parter, then an epilogue. So a total of four more chapters.**

**2) The exact same thing as idea 1, but the next two or three chapters will be little fillers (kick), then ill do idea 1 too. So a total of six or seven more chapters.**

**Let me know what you think! If you have any questions, just PM me. Just vote on which idea you like better in the reviews! That's right- REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So most of you guys wanted idea two so here's a filler! I'm only doing one filler so the next chapter will go along with the normal plot. By the way, Im sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. I've been so busy! Anyways, enjoy!**

It was now early December. The November flurries had changed to heavy snowflakes. The past few days were warmer then usual, but we were expecting a snow storm sometime soon so everyone tried to enjoy it while it lasted. It's not that it was warm- because it wasn't- but the snowfall had become lighter and it was easier to get though town with the thin blanket of snow.

Nothing's really changed between my family and the Brewers. The only changes were that Jack and I grew a lot closer, and Milton seemed to be quiet and lost in his thoughts often.

It was a chilly December evening and I was sitting in my room all alone. I was laying in my bed, wrapped in blankets, and eating some popcorn while watching a movie. It was 7:00pm and I was sitting in my room all alone. Nobody was home. My parents were at a fundraiser with Milton's parents. They were in an exclusive club that only the richest and most successful people got into.

The club was made to help the community, but the only people who the club helped were the rich. They built country clubs, fancy restaurants, and other expensive things like gulf courses and stables for horse back riding. I'm not sure what the fundraiser was for, but the club was probably saving up to buy more useless and expensive luxuries.

So there I was- in my bed- watching a movie. Jack would probably be stopping by sometime tonight to hang out since nobody was home.

My movie finally ended and I decided to get ready for Jack. He didn't tell me he was coming, but I just knew. Jack and I knew almost everything about each other, but we still learned small things about each other everyday, which kept the relationship interesting. My hair was already straightened, so I decided to brush it out. I didn't know how much makeup I should put on since I didn't know what we would be doing, so I just stuck with mascara and a little lip gloss. I didn't change out of my sweatpants and hoodie. I figured I'd change once Jack came over and told me what we would be doing.

I heard my window slide open and I turned around to see Jack climbing into my bedroom. He smiled when he saw me and I ran up to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Kimmy." He said when we finally pulled away.

"Hi Jack. So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

I realized he was dressed very nicely. He had on khakis and a nice black button up shirt. Well, it was obvious we wouldn't be doing anything laid back or casual.

"We're going to dinner." He replied. "We're eating at that restaurant two blocks over."

"Okay! Just let me change real quick then we'll go." I told him.

He sat on my bed and waited as I went to my closet to pick out a cute dress. I decided to wear a pink dress with an over the shoulder strap. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and changed. When I walked out, Jack came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You're so beautiful Kim." You whispered in my ear.

I felt my face turning a bright red. I spun around and kissed him as a thank you. After a few minutes, we pulled away and we were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on, lets go." He said.

We walked out the front door. We didn't have to sneak out since nobody was home. I locked the front door and looked around.

"Jack, where's your car?" I asked.

"We're walking!" He said.

I gave him a confused look. "No way am I walking two blocks in a dress through snow!"

"Fine, stay home." He said with a grin and started walking.

I knew I had no choice. Jack could be so stubborn sometimes. I rolled my eyes and started walking. Jack was already about 20 feet in front of me. He stopped walking and turned around.

"So you decided to walk with me?" He teased.

"Shut up." I said and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Ow Kimmy." He said while rubbing the spot where punched him.

I laughed at his childish whining. I started shivering so he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"We're almost there." He said to me.

We _finally_ reached the restaurant. The hostess escorted us to our booth and we sat down. We held hands across the table- it was so romantic! I had butterflies in my stomach and I could tell my cheeks were pink.

Finally a waitress came over to our table. She seemed to be taking an interest in Jack. She walked up to our table and turned to Jack.

"What can I get to drink for you, handsome?" She said flirtatiously.

I didn't like this. She obviously saw me sitting across from Jack and it was obvious we were on a date. I didn't like this girl.

She looked about our age. She wasn't a slut or anything, her clothes weren't too short or too tight, but she was _really_ pretty. That's what I didn't like. I didn't want some flawless girl hitting on Jack. She looked like one of those preppy popular girls who's the queen of your high school.

Jack seemed to be uncomfortable with that unnecessary comment. "I'll take a coke." He finally said.

She smiled and jotted it down.

"Me too." I butted in.

She gave me an annoyed look and walked away. I wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked.

"Oh please, you know what's wrong. That girl was practically drooling over you." I pointed out.

"Really? Would you mind if I got her number?" He teased.

"It's not funny Jack. I don't like it." I said.

"Kim, you're the only girl I want to be with. I promise." He said and smiled. Then he leaned over the table and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at him and felt butterflies again.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here you go." She said and set our drinks down. I saw her smile at Jack.

Jack must've figured I noticed this because he just looked at me and winked. His eyes didn't leave mine.

"What can I get you to eat?" The waitress said.

"Spaghetti." Jack said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Ravioli." I said, still looking at Jack.

The waitress seemed annoyed at this and awkwardly walked away. Jack and I just sat there and smiled at each other.

"This was fun, Jack." I said.

"Yeah. I love spending time with you." He said.

We talked for a few minutes until the waitress finally brought out our food. She seemed to get the idea that Jack wasn't interested in her, so she gave us our food and left without saying a word.

"I think she finally got the idea." Jack said.

"Good." I replied.

"Aw, was Kimmy jealous?" Jack said in a voice like he was talking to a baby.

"Duh. You would be too if that was a guy and he was trying to flirt with me." I pointed out.

"Or if you were engaged to someone." Jack said. Was he talking about Milton and I?

"Are you jealous of Milton?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Jack, no matter what happens, I'll always love you and _only_ you." I said sincerely. This time I leaned over the table and gave Jack a kiss.

"I love you too Kim." Jack said.

The rest of dinner, Jack and I talked about everything- college, the wedding, and little facts about each other. Before we knew it, it was 8:30 and our parents would be home soon. We payed the bill and started walking home. Flurries started falling and I started shivering. Jack threw his arm around me again and we walked home.

We stopped at my doorstep and said our goodbyes.

"Goodnight Kim." Jack said.

"Night Jack. Thanks for the dinner." I replied.

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. It was the most romantic moment ever. We stood there kissing as he held me close while flurries fell all around us. We pulled away and smiled at each other. Then he walked home and disappeared into the night.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to try and finish this story by March 31st and Ill probably start my second story on April first. Ill give you guys more info about that in the last chapter. Sooo anyways, read and REVIEW! (btw I hit 300 reviews, so my next goal is 400! Help me achieve that goal!) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I feel bad for not updating as frequently and I'm sorry! :( I didn't get my normal amount of reviews last chapter (probably because it was a filler) and that made me sad! Anyways, in trying to get 400 by the end up the story and there's only three chapters left not including this one. So please review and enjoy!**

**Kim Pov**

The cold winter air eventually warmed up, and before we knew it, it was spring.

It was now a _week_ before the wedding. Our families were thrilled. My parents and Milton's parents talked about it everyday. Believe me, it gets VERY annoying. Jack has been acting different lately, and so has Milton. Jack hasn't had that same playful energy and happiness that he always has. He always seems to be wearing a fake smile, and I can clearly tell its not genuine. Milton seems to have stopped talking and smiling altogether. I don't know what happened to him, but I don't think he wants to go through with the wedding either. Every time I ask him what's wrong, he says nothing and that he's fine. I wonder what's wrong with him.

**Milton Pov**

I can't go through with this wedding! This is driving me crazy! Ugh! Why my sudden dislike in the wedding, you may ask? Well, I've met a girl- a wonderful girl! She's beautiful, smart, funny, and the nicest girl you will ever meet! We've been on several dates and each one of them was wonderful! She's absolutely perfect. Her name is Julie.

Sometimes I try not to think about Julie and just except the fact that I am getting married, but it doesn't work. I can't keep my mind off of her. I don't know what I'm going to do. Sure, Kim's pretty, smart, funny, and a wonderful girl, but I don't love her. I used to try to convince myself that I did, but it's no use. I actually _did_ tell Julie about the wedding, and she seemed hurt. We've been debating on whether we'll be staying together or not. I invited her to the wedding and she accepted the invitation. I don't know if she'll show up- because it will be hard for her to watch me marry someone else- but I hope I can see her beautiful face there, helping me though this big milestone in my life.

If it were possible, I'd cancel the wedding with Kim and be with Julie. However, there are two flaws in that plan. One, the wedding is costing my parents and Kim's parents thousand of dollars, and I wouldn't want them wasting their money for no wedding. 2) Julie isn't rich. Her family doesn't have much money. In fact, hardly any. Based on what she told me, she doesn't have a father. Her mother had to support them and Julie had to get a job at a young age to help pay the bills. My parents want me to marry someone rich, so I won't be throwing my money on a poor girl. So telling my parents about Julie is definitely out of the question.

The wedding is a week away and right now I am planning on marrying Kim. I'll just have to forget about Julie and move on. Yeah, I can do that. I hope.

**Jack Pov**

I still can't believe Kim is getting married... TO MY BROTHER! For the past few days, I've been very stressed out. I've hung out with Kim everyday this week, but I can't seem to enjoy myself. Every time I see her face or think about her, the wedding pops back into my mind. I feel betrayed. I thought Kim loved me! Why would she marry another guy if she loves me? I know she's given me plenty of logical reasons as to why she can't be with me and has to go through with the wedding, but I'm still angry. She doesn't know I'm angry, though. I've been trying to put on a fake smile around her, but I think she knows I'm not actually happy. I can't take it anymore! The love of my life is getting married in a week and I can't do anything about it. No, I have to do something. I have to try. I have to go talk Kim out of this.

Nobody was home. It was early afternoon and my parents and Milton were out doing some last minute wedding planning. This was the perfect time to sneak out. I looked around the house, verifying that nobody was home, and I snuck out. I ran in the direction of Kim's house.

**Kim Pov**

It was early afternoon and I was sitting on my couch. Nobody was home. My parents were with Milton and his parents taking care of some last minute wedding details. My mother asked me if I wanted to come with, but I declined. I didn't want to think about the wedding right now. The wedding is what was ruining my life. I have to marry Milton and I'm pretty sure Jack is mad at me, even if he won't admit it. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I just wanted to lay on my couch all day and not think about anything.

_Knock knock knock._

_Great. People. _I thought to myself.

I got up off the couch and opened my front door. It was Jack.

"Jack? What are y-" I didn't finish my sentence. Jack cut me off by crashing his lips into mine. It took me by surprise, and I stood there stunned. He pulled away before I could even do anything.

I stood there, looking at him with confusion.

"Jack what the-?"

He cut me off again. "Kim, do you love me?" He asked.

I was beyond confused. Where was all of this coming from? "Of course!" I finally answered.

"Then do me a favor." He pleaded.

I didn't answer. I just looked at him with an astounded look on my face. "Okay? What? I asked.

"Run away with me. Then you won't have to marry Milton and we can live happily ever after." He begged.

"What? Jack are you crazy? I can't- no I- I won't-" I was at a loss for words.

Jack seemed to notice my uneasiness and he walked over and entwined his fingers with mine. "Kim, I love you. You should be with me- not Milton. If we run away, we can be together. We'll go and we'll never look back." He finished.

This boy was insane. "Jack we can't. First of all, what will we do for money? Where will we live? How will we support ourselves?" I questioned. "My family and friends are here. I can't leave!"

"Kim, think about it! We'll finally get to be together!" He said.

"Jack, listen to yourself." I said. "Do you really think running away together is the best option?"

He seemed angry and he snatched his hands away from mine. "Kim, if we don't run away then you'll have to marry Milton!" He yelled.

I was furious. No way was he yelling at me like this. "That's better than running away and winding up broke with no food or shelter!" I yelled back.

"You know what? Just forget it. You go marry Milton. I hope you have a nice life together." He said and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

I was shocked. I sighed and threw myself on the couch. I buried my face in my pillow and softly cried.

In a week, I will be marrying Milton. It's obvious that there can't be a future for Jack and I. I'll just have to suck it up and do what my parents think is best for me.

I am going to marry Milton Brewer.

**Sorry for ending it like that! I bet you guys are gonna kill me in the reviews:( but just wait! The drama is here! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow or the following day. No later than that, I promise! Anyways, REVIEW and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! Ive had a really rough week and was too upset to smite anything! Please please please don't be mad! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! I love all of you! Enjoy! :)**

**Kim Pov**

Today was the day. I am getting married. Am I Excited? No. Nervous? Yes. What if Jack doesn't come? Will he come? Will he talk to me? Will he still be mad? These were only a few of the many questions swirling around in my mind. I was a nervous wreck.

I woke up that morning very early. I couldn't sleep at all the night before. I tossed and turned all night, thinking about the wedding. I was up even before my parents. I decided to eat some breakfast. Too bad I wasn't hungry. I didn't eat dinner the night before either. Oh well. I had to get some food in my stomach so it wouldn't be growling as I walked down the aisle. I decided to make some eggs, bacon, and toast. I walked to the kitchen and got out my cooking supplies. I threw the toast in the toaster and started cooking the bacon and eggs. As they were cooking, I poured myself some orange juice. When my food was ready, I sat down and began to eat. Yum. I never realized how hungry I actually was! I scarfed down the eggs and toast quickly, and took my time enjoying the bacon. I finished my orange juice and I put my dishes away. What do now?

It was around 7:00am. My wedding started at 1:00pm, so I had to be at the park where I would be getting married at 11:30pm. I couldn't do my hair and makeup because my mom hired people to do that. So I just lounged around the house for a little while longer.

**Jack Pov**

I can't believe Kim is getting married today. I'm not sure if I'm going or not. Why would I want to watch the love of my life get married to my brother? I'd rather sit home and pout all day. Kim and Milton can enjoy their lives together. I'll just have to move on. There's always Kelsey! Sure she's a little annoying, but I could learn to get used to it. Maybe?

I sighed and hopped out of bed. It was really early- around 7:00am. I was tossing and turning nonstop the previous night, and I still wasn't tired. I hopped out of bed and stepped in the shower. The warm water was relaxing. I ran the shampoo through my hair and rinsed it out. I hopped out of the shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

Julie Pov

I can't believe Milton's getting married! I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I know Milton and I haven't been seeing each other for very long, but I- I love him. I don't know if he knows, but I can't tell him now. He'll be married soon! I tried shaking the thought out of my head and focused on getting ready for the wedding.

**Kim Pov**

It was finally time to go to the park.

Unfortunately it wasn't a bright and sunny day. A thick, dark layer of clouds were restricting any sun from shining through. There was a slight breeze, which caused the air to be a bit chilly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain!" My mother said hopefully as we walked out the front door.

We finally got to the park and looked around. The workers we hired were just finishing setting up, so we started to inspect their work. The set up was truly beautiful. The wedding was being held at the same park where we had our picnic a long time ago with the Brewers. The place where the wedding would be held was very pretty. There were hedges on three sides- forming part of a square- which gave us some privacy. The altar were big and beautiful. Honestly, words could not describe how it looked. Preceding the altar were white chairs with big blue bows tied around the back. (The same color blue that the bridesmaid dresses were.) There were a ton of chairs. It probably costed at least a thousand dollars just to pay for all of the chairs. Everyone in town was coming! Many people were just invited to the reception; there wasn't enough room for them to be at the actual wedding ceremony.

"This is so beautiful!" My mother squealed. I nodded in response.

"Come on Kimberly, let's go check out the reception area." She said. My mother linked my arm with hers and we walked down a wide sidewalk, leading us to the reception area.

The reception area was held at a lake that looked very familiar. Three sides of the lake were surrounded by thick trees and the last side had a dock. Then it hit me.

This was mine and Jack's lake.

My heart was broken. No way could I celebrate my marriage and have my wedding dinner at a place that reminded me of Jack. I could feel tears starting to swell up in my eyes and it took everything I had to keep them from spilling over. I tried to relax and enjoy the beautiful set up.

There were too many tables and chairs to count. They were all white and the chairs had the same blue bow that the other chairs did in the wedding ceremony area. There were gorgeous bouquets of flowers on each table. Each bouquet was multicolored; the flowers were pink, red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, and any other color you could think of.

I walked down the sidewalk and back to the wedding area. There was a big white tent set up a little ways away. I walked up to it and peeked inside. There was a vanity with a big mirror, a full body length mirror leaning against the wall, and a small sofa. There was a curling iron and makeup all over the vanity and a wedding dress hanging on a hook.

This must be where I'll be getting ready. I thought to myself.

The room was big enough for probably about 15 people to fit comfortably.

"Hi there!" An unknown voice said. I turned around to see two pretty middle aged women standing there. One was tall and the other was pretty short. "We're the hair and makeup stylists your mother hired!" The other lady said. They introduced themselves as Tammy and Sammy. Apparently they were fraternal twins. Tammy was the tall one and Sammy was the short one.

My guests would be here soon and it would be time to start the wedding.

"We might as well get started now!" Tammy said.

I sat down in the comfy chair by the vanity and waited for the stylists to make me wedding worthy. It took about 45 minutes to get my hair perfectly curly. The stylists started over if it wasn't perfect. They finally hair sprayed it and clips some pieces of hair back.

"Ta da!" They said in unison. They swiveled my chair around so I was facing the mirror. I was speechless. My hair looked amazing! It was so worth 45 minutes of boring torture!

"Time for make up!" Sammy said. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

They put on some concealer and foundation, making sure my skin was tan and even. They added a thin line of eyeliner on each eye and used mascara to get my eyelashes long and black. They added a hint of goldish eyeshadow and some lipgloss as finishing touches. The whole process took about 20 minutes. Once they were done they let me take a look and -again- I was speechless.

I got out of the chair and gave them both a big hug. "Thank you so much!" I said.

Just then, my bridesmaids and mother came into the room. My bridesmaids were wearing blue strapless dresses. "Kim you look fabulous!" My mother said and gave me a hug.

"Careful! Don't mess up her hair!" Tammy warned.

My bridesmaids Grace, Stacy, Olivia, and Kelsey all contributed some compliments. Yeah I know, Kelsey's my bridesmaid. It was NOT my idea. My mother thought it would be a good idea. She really wants Kelsey and Jack together so she can be sure there's nothing going in between Jack and I. As of right now, I'm not even sure if there's anything going on between us. I'm getting married today and we had a big fight a week ago. I guess it really is time to move on.

"So are there a lot of people here yet?" I asked.

"Yes! Everyone is DYING to see you get married!" My mother said. Then she turned to Kelsey. "So, have you talked to Jack lately?" My mother said excitedly.

Kelsey pouted. "No. I haven't seen him all day! I don't even think he's here!" She said sadly.

Jack wasn't here? My heart broke. However I couldn't decide if this was good or bad news. I wouldn't want to put him through that torture of watching me get married, but I needed him here.

Just then, our wedding planner came in. "It's time." She said and gave me a reassuring smile.

I was so nervous. What if I fell? What if I threw up? What if it started raining? My head was spinning with questions.

I was led out of the tent and towards the wedding ceremony. There was a large curtain separating me and the ceremony. I took a deep breath as they opened the curtains.

**Jack Pov**

I was laying on my couch at home, depressed. Today was the day Kim was getting married. I haven't seen or talked to her since the fight we had a week ago. I don't even think we're together anymore. She's getting married today and we had a big fight! I just have to except the fact that we can't be together. I sighed. I'll never be able to hug her or even kiss her. I'll never be able to look into her eyes and tell her I love her. I'll never be able to dance with her and I'll never be able to mess around and have fun with her. Lastly, I don't think I'll ever be able to love another girl like I love Kim. Wait a minute- I love Kim. Why am I letting her get married? The whole time we were together, I was trying to get her to fight for our relationship. Now I need to fight for it. Kim can't marry Milton. I had to stop this.

**Kim Pov **

I took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle. Everyone was staring at me. I felt so nervous I could feel my hands shaking. I heard some people say "she looks so beautiful!" and "I'm so happy for her!" That seemed to calm me down a bit. I finally made it to the altar. Milton and I joined hands.

I can't believe I was doing this! I wanted to be with Jack so bad but I had to do this for my mother! I tried to push my thoughts away and listen to the minister.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Kimberly and Milton. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Serena and Casey to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them." The minister said.

I zoned out and just thought about everything. Mine and Jack's relationship, everything I went through with this wedding, and what my future life would look like.

"Will you, Milton, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" He asked.

Milton seemed reluctant to speak at first, but eventually did. "I do."

_Uh-oh, my turn._ I thought to myself.

"Will you, Kimberly, take this man to bto your wedded husband?" He asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath and fought back all of the tears I was about to shed. "I-"

"STOP!" I heard a voice say from the back of the ceremony.

I turned around to see who it was. Oh my god.

**Sorry for any misspellings or errors! I just finished typing this and I wanted to post it ASAP! Thank you all so much for reviewing and please review! As of right now I need 45 more reviews to reach 400! Ill post some more info on my next story on the last chapter! Two more chapters! Stay tuned! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so some of you guys thought it was Julie who yelled "stop", but Julie was at the wedding! If you don't remember, Milton invited her! So I just wanted to clear that up! I also wanted to put in Julie's view on things, so I included that in the beginning of this chapter. But anyways, I got like 40 reviews last chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten! Thank you so much! I love you! Now on with the story!**

**Julie Pov **

I watched Kim as she walked down the aisle. She looked so beautiful, but why did she have to marry _my _Milton? Milton and I have had several talks about the wedding, but he never had the heart to back out. He didn't want to disappoint Kim. I sighed and continued to watch the wedding. That is until someone yelled "STOP!"

**Kim Pov**

I turned around and looked to see who it was.

It was Jack.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Everyone gasped and looked confused. They whispered questions to each other like "what's happening?" and "what's he doing?"

Jack just stood there staring into my eyes and I stared back. He smiled at me and I returned it. I can't believe he's here! It felt so good to see him. I remember the last day I saw him- a week ago. I didn't think I would ever see him ever again after that, but now he's here and he's saving me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

My mother looked over at me and shot daggers. This was exactly the thing she was trying to avoid- Jack keeping me from marrying Milton. I tried to avoid her gaze and soon she starting glaring at Jack. It looked like he didn't care. He quickly walked down the aisle and ran up to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other cupped my cheek while he kissed me passionately. It felt amazing being with Jack again. This was the first time I actually felt happy in a week and I enjoyed every minute of it. We pulled away and just stared at each other.

"Kim," Jack started. "I love you. I'm sorry- about everything! The fight, pressuring you to make a decision, and-"

I place a finger on his lips to shut him up. "I love you too."

We smiled at each other. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. Then reality caught up to us and I realized everyone was staring with shocked expressions on their faces.

I had to explain everything to Milton. So I walked up to him and took a deep breath, not knowing where to start.

"Look Milton I-"

"I know Kim. You're sorry- for sneaking around with Jack the whole time, leading me on, and now stopping the wedding. To be honest, I knew you liked Jack the whole time." Milton said.

I gave him a confused look. Everyone was staring and watching, like it was a show.

"It's not hard to tell Kim. I've known since that day our families had a picnic. I see the way you look at him; it's-"

I cut him off, "the same way you look at Julie." I pointed out. I knew Milton liked Julie, even though he never even mentioned her name. The truth is, a few weeks ago I was walking in the park trying to clear my mind and I saw them there hugging and kissing. It made me feel even more guilty about the wedding. I would be keeping Milton from being with his true love too.

Milton was so confused. "How do you-"

"I'll explain later. But Milton, we need to talk." I took a deep breath and sighed, "Everyone deserves the chance to find true love, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Including us? Milton we can't go through with this." I said.

"Thank you!" He said as he relaxed and took a deep breath. I was a little hurt. Thank you for backing out so you don't have to marry me? Is that what he meant? I gave him a confused look. "For, for uh... Saving me from doing the proper thing for once in my life." He clarified.

I nodded in response and gave him a friendly smile.

He sighed, "Now all I have to do is tell mother."

I sighed too,"I'll tell everyone else."

"Good luck." We said to each other.

I walked back up to Jack and grabbed his hand. I gave him a quick hug and pulled him close to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Julie run up to Milton and throw her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. It warmed my heart to see them so happy together. Jack and I pulled away from each other but still held hands. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you all for coming but there's been a change of plans. I won't be getting married today." I said.

Some people gasped while others whispered to their neighbors sitting by them. All in all, the whole audience was confused.

My mother walked up to me. She separated Jack and I and whispered, "Kimberly, what are you doing?!" She asked angrily.

"Saving myself from making the biggest mistake of my life. Mother, I'm sorry this didn't work out like you planned and I'm sorry I'm disappointing you but I love Jack and I want to be with _him_- not Milton. I don't care if Jack's parents don't give him any money like they do with Milton. I don't care if Jack's rich or poor. All I care about is being with him." I finished.

She looked angry. "You're ruining your future!" She said.

I shook my head. "No mother, I'm not."

My mother stormed down the aisle and left the ceremony while muttering under her breath. The crowd was still chattering.

"I'm sorry for the confusion everyone! You may leave if you please. There's really no reason to stay." I finished.

I grabbed Jack's hand again and looked up at him. "I guess I made my decision. I choose you." I whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. The crowd was still watching, too entertained to leave. Some people were "awwing" while others had tears in their eyes. I felt like I was in a dramatic soap opera. We both pulled away.

Some people had left and I realized Milton and Julie were gone, too.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I suggested. We walked away from the wedding ceremony area and started walking in the direction of the lake. It seemed that the thick gray layer of clouds was starting to clear up, and some sunlight was shining through. We saw Milton and Julie standing there, hugging and laughing- just enjoying each others company. They're so cute together!

Meanwhile, Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Jack!" We heard someone call angrily from behind. We turned to see who it was. It was Jack's mother.

She finally reached us and said, "Jack! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" She started. "You just interrupted the wedding and stole the bride from Milton! I don't believe you!" She yelled and slapped Jack across the face. I saw him clench his jaw. He was trying so hard not to fight back, but he had to stand up for himself.

"Mother," he started. "Please don't hit me." He said with clenched teeth.

"What, like this?" She said and slapped him again.

Jack looked like he was about to lose it. "Mother, STOP." He said angrily. "I am so sick of you beating me and bullying me, I am so sick of living in the same house as you, and I am so sick of you telling me what to do!" He finished. With that, he walked away and I followed, leaving his stunned mother standing there.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be around my parents, Jack's parents, or any of the guests my mother invited! I wanted to run away and be with Jack. Maybe we could live in a small town! I've always wanted to live in a small coastal town in North Carolina. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Jack and that's all I care about.

**So there's chapter 19! Can any of you guess what movie Kim and Milton's conversation is from? First to guess it right gets a shout out! So anyways, next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! So please review! I hit 400 so my new goal is 450! Please make it happen! Love you all :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is... THE FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you guys so much for reading my story! It means so much to me! Please remember to review! I have some details on my upcoming story at the bottom. So the first person to guess the conversation from last chapter was.. jackandkimforever! Many of you got the right answer but that user got it first so congrats! Now onto the story! **

It's been a year since the day I almost married Milton. Picking Jack and backing out of the wedding was the smartest and best decision I could have ever made. I'm so thankful I have Jack. He's been by my side every day. You may be wondering, what happened to everyone- Jack's parents, my parents, Milton and Julie? Well I'll explain everything.

Jack finally stood up to his parents about beating him.

**_Flashback_**

_After Jack stood up for himself and yelled at his mother, we walked to the lake- our lake- the same lake where we hung out during the picnic with our families. We sat there in complete silence, trying to take in and understand everything that had happened today. Jack leaned his back against a tree and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and took my hands in his. We sat there entwining and playing with our fingers. Then Jack leaned down and kissed my head._

_"I love you, Kim." He whispered in my ear. Those chills returned down my spine and made me blush._

_"I love you too." I said and looked up at him. Our eyes met and he gave me a soft peck on the lips._

_The cloudy sky had cleared up from earlier and the sun shined. It was cool and shady under the tree, and a nice breeze was blowing. The lake was full of life- birds, flowers, fish, bees, and other creatures. Everything was perfect. I could honestly lay here forever with Jack._

_I wanted to know what he was planning on doing. He obviously couldn't go back to his parents house after the way he spoke to his mother._

_"Jack?" I asked softly. His eyes were closed as he was enjoying the scenery around him. He opened his eyes when I spoke his name. _

_"Yeah?" He asked, interested._

_"Are you planning on going back home? If you do your mother will surely beat you!" I said worriedly._

_He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Probably not, but I have nowhere else to go!" He said. _

_I took in his response. I would've offered him to stay with me, but I don't think I could go home either. I never realized how my mother would treat me if I backed out of the wedding? What if she beat me? What if she kicked me out of the house? I sighed._

_I don't know what I'm going to do, either." I confessed._

_Jack kissed my temple and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He said reassuringly._

_We laid there for a few more minutes until Jack sat up, gaining my attention. I turned to face him, wondering what on earth he was thinking. _

_"Kim, why don't we just run away?" I asked. "I know I've asked you to do this before, but we have each other now and you're not engaged to Milton anymore!" He explained._

_I thought about it. It was a good idea. We were old enough to live on our own, so why not rent an apartment or something?_

_"Okay, I'm in!" I said. _

_"Great!" He said and smiled._

_We worked out a plan. In the middle of the night we would sneak into both of our houses, pack our things, and run away. We would stay in a hotel until we could find an apartment. It probably wouldn't take very long. There isn't a big population where we live, so would be sure to find a nice, vacant place to stay. _

_After we made our plan, we returned to our original positions against the tree and drifted off to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I'd ever had. Knowing I didn't have to marry Milton anymore, knowing I would be running away and wouldn't have to be controlled by my parents anymore , and being here with Jack seemed to relax me._

_"Kim! Kim!" I heard a voice say as they shook me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at the lake with Jack. It looked like it was late at night because the moon and the stars were out. "It's time to go!" Jack told me._

_He helped me up and left the lake, running in the direction of my house. _

_We finally got to my house and snuck over to the tree by my window. We climbed up the tree, opened the window, and jumped inside. When we were inside safely, Jack helped me find two large suitcases and we started throwing stuff into them. Jack got everything in my bathroom while I grabbed clothes out of my closet. I wanted to pack as light as possible so I only grabbed the clothes I actually wore. I decided to leave all of the fancy dresses my mother had bought me behind because I hated them. When all of my clothes and toiletries were packed, I grabbed some more sentimental things like picture frames, gifts my friends and family had gotten me, and any other things I really cared about. The last thing I grabbed was a pink wallet that I hid in my pillowcase. The wallet contained about $2,000. The money was from my allowance and I decided to save it for a time that I really needed it. This was that time. By the time we were done packing, both suitcases were so full they looked like they were about to explode._

_I felt guilty about leaving my parents without them knowing, so I left a little note:_

_**Dear mother and father,**_

_** I'm sorry to be leaving like this. I just need to move on with my life and start over. I hope you understand. I don't mean to hurt you, but I can't stay here anymore. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe. I'll get in touch as soon as I'm settled down. I love you both. **_

_**Xoxo Kimberly **_

_When I was finished writing, I set the note on my bed. Jack and I snuck out of my house and ran towards his. We snuck into his bedroom and started to pack all of his things. Jack didn't leave a note for his parents like I did. We ran outside and threw our suitcases in the back of Jack's truck. Jack had a pretty nice truck, but he never really used it. He said he preferred to walk everywhere because it helped him clear his mind and whenever he needed to drive somewhere, the chauffeur would take him, so there was really no need for him to have a truck. I hopped in the passenger seat while Jack sat in the drivers seat and started the car. _

_We drove for about half an hour until we found a nice hotel we could stay at. Jack and I decided to look for apartments tomorrow so we could move in as soon as possible. When we were almost at the hotel, I relaxed in my seat, tired from the long day, and drifted off to sleep._

_**Jack Pov**_

_When we got to the hotel, I noticed Kim had fallen asleep in the passenger seat next to me._

Shes so cute_. I thought to myself._

_I got and out of the car and opened her door. Then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her inside. It was a really nice hotel. There were chandeliers, friendly workers, and lots of people. I placed Kim and a nearby couch and let her rest there while I checked in. The plan was to stay here for a week for now. After I checked in, I checked on Kim and noticed she was still sleeping soundly. I was told that our luggage would be brought up to us by a bell boy, so I picked Kim up from off the couch and carried her to an elevator. Once we got to our floor, I continued to carry her to our room, then I set her on the bed. I pulled the comforter over her sleeping body, and kissed her head. She smiled in her sleep. I chuckled at how cute she looked. Our luggage was soon brought to us, then I changed into pajama pants and went to bed._

_The next day we went looking for an apartment and we eventually found one we liked. Soon, we got to move in! It was a fairly large apartment for just two people, but it had a nice family room. It was empty at first, which just a few pieces of furniture, but we eventually went furniture shopping and decorated the apartment. Kim and I are both attending Seaford University, where I will be studying to be a lawyer and Kim is studying to be a teacher. We were a little tight on money for the first few months, but I eventually got a job as a mechanic and Kim got a job as a waitress. _

**Flashback Over**

It's amazing to think that Kim and I have gone through so much in a year. However, we aren't the only ones who've accomplished a lot.

After the almost wedding between Kim and Milton, Milton continued to live with his parents. Once Milton and Julie's relationship got more serious, they decided to get an apartment. They ended up moving into the same apartment complex as us! Milton and Julie are also attending Seaford University, but they are both going into the medical field.

My parents' lives stayed almost the same. Besides having their kids move out, their lives didn't really change at all. They still attended social get togethers and they were still very wealthy people.

Kim's parents were upset that Kim left without a goodbye, but she quickly contacted them and explained everything once we were settled in our apartment. Our parents would still go out to social gatherings together, so their lives didn't really change much.

Kim, Milton, and I didn't really talk to our parents much. We got occasional phone calls and got together on holidays. We would also call them if we wanted to share some big news. Julie and Milton, and Kim and I would all go out on a date night every Friday night. It was always a good time! Luckily, nothing was awkward between Kim and Milton. It was like the engagement never even happened.

Honestly, my life was perfect. I lived in a great apartment, had such loyal friends, and the most beautiful, amazing, perfect girlfriend ever.

_I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough. -The Notebook _

**Kim Pov**

I am so grateful for everything in my life. However, the most important thing to me is Jack. He's been by my side since day 1 and I hope he stays with me until the end. I can honesty say I am in love with Jack Brewer- not Milton- Jack.

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. -The Notebook_

_The End_

**And that's a wrap! I'm so sad the story is over! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I don't care if you didn't even review! I still love you all! It makes me so happy to know that you guys loved the story! Now on with the important news...**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ I am about to begin writing a new story. I'm having trouble deciding what I want to write. Here is an idea of mine:**

**WAIT- first I just want to let you know that this story has a lot of background information about the characters. It'll explain much more in the story! So if your confused by my summary, don't worry, the actual story will clarify everything!**

**Kim Crawford goes on a summer vacation to a coastal city in North Carolina to see her 20 year old cousin. While there, she meets a cute boy named Jack. Kim is told that Jack is a player and she shouldn't hang around him. (Even though he's not really a player- she was told that as a lie- it'll make more sense if you read it). Kim finds herself falling for Jack, even though she doesn't want to fall in love. Over the summer, jack and Kim fall for each other. What will they do when the summer ends? Will kick prevail?**

**STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY!**

**I wanted to post this ASAP so I kind of rushed on the summary! Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for supporting me with this story! Stay tuned for my next story titled: A Summer With You :) Chapter 1 will be posted on FRIDAY! :)**


End file.
